


Rogue

by Hrabiaphantomhive75



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, M/M, YouTube, eren is a internet princess, rogue eren
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrabiaphantomhive75/pseuds/Hrabiaphantomhive75
Summary: Levi jest jedynie trzydziestoletnim, niskim i gburowatym mężczyzną, żyjącym tylko pracą i herbatą.Już dawno zrezygnował z życia towarzyskiego, zostając przy zaufanej grupie przyjaciół, których znał jeszcze z collage'u, oraz nielicznej rodziny, jaka mu została.Cały jego świat obraca się jednak do góry nogami, kiedy zza granicy przyjeżdża jego ciotka, wraz z nastoletnią córką, która przypadkowo zostawia na jego stole otwarty laptop.Ackermann nie może uwierzyć we własne emocje, gdy z ciekawości klika przycisk „play" na otwartym wideo, a jego oczom ukazują się dwa zielonozłote oceany i długie, kasztanowe włosy, oraz wszystkie kolory tęczy w tle.Rogue Titan Of Beauty - Tak brzmiała nazwa kanału, który przywrócił kolory w jego szarym, monotonnym życiu.„- Jesteś... Tras... westytą?- Płeć Płynna, to odpowiednia nazwa, panie Ackermann".Ponieważ nic nie może być idealne, prawda?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tak więc, zapraszam na nową pracę!

\- Aaa! Mój mały, gburowaty krasnalku! - Głos Hanji można było usłyszeć już z dobrych kilkunastu metrów od miejsca, w którym stał.

Niski, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, otworzył dopiero co odkluczone drzwi swojego domu na oścież i westchnął cierpiętniczo. 

Szopa brązowych włosów, ściągniętych na głowie w niechlujną kitkę, wpadła na przedpokój, zrzucając niedbale buty i wędrując dalej, opowiadając niestworzone rzeczy, przy czym oczywiście zawzięcie gestykulowała.

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek się zamykasz, czterooka? - Ackermann przesunął jej obuwie nogą tak, by stało równo, ale nie musząc dotykać brudnej skóry, po czym postawił obok własne i wszedł za szatynką do salonu, ręce chowając w kieszenie.

\- Nie! - Wrzasnęła kobieta, rzucając się na białą kanapę - Skoro Miko przyjeżdża z Mikasą, powinieneś przygotować się lepiej! Kupisz coś małej? Może cukierki?! Lalkę?!

\- Miko będzie mieszkać u mojej matki, podczas pobytu tutaj - oznajmił Levi, idąc do kuchni, by przygotować kolację - Pozatym, Mikasa ma już szesnaście lat, nie sądzę, aby zadowoliła się lalką, lub słodyczami.

\- Naprawdę?! - okularnica podskoczyła z miejsca, szybko ruszając za nim - Ostatnim razem, kiedy was odwiedzili, Mikasa była taka mała!

\- To było osiem lat temu, Hanji - Levi westchnął, włączając kuchenkę mikrofalową, do której włożył gotową lasagne, kupioną wcześniej - Nie każdy może pozwolić sobie na popierdalanie samolotem z Berlina do Paryża tak często, jak ty.

\- Ale ty możesz, prawda? - kobieta uniosła brwi - dlaczego więc ich nie odwiedzasz?

\- Ponieważ nie mam po co - Ackermann prychnął - mam swoje życie tutaj i nie mam zamiaru podróżować bez wyraźnego powodu.

\- Zobaczenie rodziny jest wyraźnym powodem, Levi - Hanji oparła się o blat tyłem i przechyliła w jego stronę - rodzina jest ważna, Levi!

\- Gówno prawda, wariatko - warknął, wyjmując swój posiłek - Wystarczy mi moja matka i wasza grupa idiotów. Nie potrzebuję więcej wariatów w życiu.

Po tych słowach zignorował jęki przyjaciela i wrócił na kanapę, gdzie zaczął powoli jeść.

Hanji przez dość długi czas nie zrezygnowała z męczenia go, jednak on po latach znajomości nauczył się zamykać swój umysł na jej dziwactwa.

Dopiero kiedy jej narzeczony, Moblit, zadzwonił z wyraźnym zdenerwowanie, ta osunęła się ze swojego miejsca w salonie i opuściła jego dom, a on sam mógł zwlec się do łóżka.

Nie był to dla niego najlepszy dzień.   
Firma jego przyjaciela Erwina, Wings Of Freedom, gdzie sam pracował, odkąd skończył college, podpisywała dziś ważny kontrakt ze sponsorami. Levi już dawno nie widział tylu dupków w jednym pomieszczeniu, przekrzykujących się na temat pieniędzy. Sknerowate kutasy, upchane w pokoju konferencyjnym i on sam, starający się robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

Gdyby Erwin nie był jego przyjacielem, już dawno rzuciłby tę pracę w cholerę.

Na szczęście udało im się ugrać sporą sumę na odbudowę starego szpitala wojskowego, który w przyszłości stałby się szpitalem położniczym, do którego mógłby się zgłaszać ciężarne kobiety z ciężką sytuacją życiową.

Owszem, Smith był egoistycznym dupkiem, ale żył w zaprzeczeniu. Cała korporacja była od samego początku zaangażowana w cele charytatywne, co przynosiło jej niezwykłą popularność wśród mieszkańców.

Jednak Levi doskonale wiedział, że to jedynie doskonale wymierzony cios ze strony jego przyjaciela. Spisek był drugim imieniem właściciela WoF Corporation.

Gdyby Ackermann nie znał Smitha tak dobrze, jak znał, sam pewnie nadziałby się na niejeden jego haczyk.

Blondyn był doskonały w swoich przewidywaniach, a jego strategie zawsze przynosiły zyski firmie.

Miłe usposobienie i ciągły uśmiech na twarzy to jedynie maska, za którą skrywał się prawdziwy Wilk interesów.

Robił wiele dobrego dla świata, owszem, ale tylko i wyłącznie z powodów czysto egoistycznych, by zdobyć zaufanie i przychylność ludzi.

To właśnie był Erwin, szef wszystkich szefów, umiejący wygrać każdą wojnę tylko i wyłącznie inteligencją.  
  


Levi przez chwilę kręcił się w łóżku, już miał zasypiać, kiedy jego telefon stwierdził, że jest doskonała pora, by się rozdzwonić.

Zirytowany jęk uciekł z cienkich ust mężczyzny, kiedy sięgnął po urządzenie, wykorzystując całą siłę woli, by nie rzucić nim o ścianę.

Jego bezsenność była przekleństwem, bo wiedział, że teraz już nie zaśnie.

Nacisnął zielony przycisk, nie patrząc nawet na wyświetlacz, mógłby przysiąc, że była to wariatka, która niedawno odpuściła jego dom.

-Czego? - warknął do słuchawki, jednak już po niecałej sekundzie poczuł się totalnie zażenowany, gdy po drugiej stronie usłyszał wysoki chichot swojej matki.

-Jak możesz, Levi? - zapytała, przerywając szok syna.

\- Przepraszam, Maman - westchnął, odgarniając palcami włosy z czoła - Myślałem, że to Hanji.

\- Tak ciężko zerknąć na nazwę kontaktu?- zaśmiała się kobieta.

\- Spałem - skłamał, ale po chwili się zreflektował - prawie.

\- Tak, rozumiem. Dzwonię o tej porze, bo wiedziałam, że masz spotkanie do późna.

\- Erwin ci powiedział? - czarnowłosy przewrócił oczami i wstał, by pójść do kuchni.

\- Nie, Hanji - matka znów się zaśmiała.

Levi nie był zdziwiony. Hanji zawsze znalazła sposób, by go zirytować.   
Mimo tego, że za każdym razem miała dobre intencje, zazwyczaj działało to całkowicie na odwrót.

\- Do rzeczy, Maman - Levi wstawił wodę i nasypał herbatę do dzbanka. Wiedział już, że będzie to długa, nieprzespana noc, więc wolał się zabezpieczyć - Dlaczego dzwonisz?

\- Jak ostro, Levi! - kobieta udawała obrażoną - czy musi być jakiś powód, żebym zadzwoniła do mojego synka w środku nocy?

\- Maman... - Levi zazwyczaj był naprawdę cierpliwym człowiekiem, a już w szczególności dla swojej matki. Jednak dzisiaj musiał głęboko oddychać, by nie warknąć na rodzicielkę z irytacji - ten dzień był długi i ciężki, powiedz, proszę, o co chodzi?

\- Ach, no już dobrze - powiedziała lekko zawieziona - Wiesz że jutro przylatuje ciocia Miko z Mikasą, prawda?

\- Tak, Hanji nie dała mi zapomnieć - zalał herbatę i przykrył dzbanek wieczkiem, by się zaparzyła, po czym przełożył telefon z jednej ręki do drugiej i oparł się o blat.

\- Więc jest mały problem. Pracownica, która miała jutro pilnować salonu, trafiła do szpitala, a że mam już umówionych klientów, nie mogę na ostatnią chwilę go zamknąć...

\- Chcesz, żebym odebrał ciocię z lotniska? - Levi domyślił się - wiesz, że ja też mam pracę, prawda?

\- Levi, Erwin jest twoim przyjacielem. Wie doskonale i już od dawna, że Miko przylatuje i na pewno da ci dzień wolny, jeżeli o to poprosisz.

\- Maman, dopiero podpisaliśmy ważny kontrakt - próbował wytłumaczyć matce - w tym momencie potrzebna jest w firmie cała kadra dowodząca, a że jestem kierownikiem, nie mogę ot tak, z dnia na dzień powiedzieć, że mnie nie będzie. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na opóźnienia.

\- Levi, proszę - jej ton nagle zmienił się na bardziej spokojny i opanowany, wiedział, że zaczyna grać na jego uczuciach - Miko bardzo rzadko nas odwiedza. Poproś o godzinę wolnego, wystarczy, że ją odbierzesz i zawieziesz z bagażami do mojego mieszkania. Dalej sobie poradzą, obiecuję.

Po tych słowach Ackermann uległ matce.

Biorąc w dłoń filiżankę dopiero co nalanej herbaty, przeniósł się do salonu na kanapę i westchnął.

\- Dobra, o której mam tam być?

\- Dziękuję, kochanie! Jesteś wielki!

Mężczyzna znów przewrócił oczami i słuchał, jak matka podaje mu potrzebne informacje, które zanotował na samoprzylepnej karteczce, wiszącej na szafce obok sofy. Coś czuł, że jutrzejszy dzień będzie jeszcze dłuższy, niż dziś.

~

\- Oślepnę! Oślepnę! - wrzaski okularnicy było słychać na całym korytarzu - Erwin, ja Oślepnę!

\- Już jesteś ślepa, czterooka - skomentował Levi, zapinając spodnie - Trzeba było uważać, gdzie włazisz.

\- Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że się przebierasz?! To twój gabinet, nie szatnia!

\- Do gabinetu kierownika się puka - głos mężczyzny był spokojny, gdy wkładał buty - nie mam na ciebie czasu, już jestem spóźniony na lotnisko.

Złapał dokumenty w dłoń, po czym przeniósł je do teczki i zamknął.

\- Ale chciałam ci podokuczać, no Levi! - Jęczała - dlaczego uciekasz zawsze, kiedy mam humor na zabawę?!

\- Idź powkurwiaj Erwina, Hanji. Daj mi dzisiaj spokój - otworzył drzwi, by wypuścić szatynkę, a po jej wyjściu zamknął je na kod.

Kolejne dziesięć minut później był już w drodze, ale nie spodziewał się, że jego telefon znów się odezwie.

Nie chcąc zatrzymywać się na poboczu, kliknął głośnik, równocześnie odbierając połączenie od matki.

\- Coś się stało?- zapytał, starając się opanować nerwy, przynajmniej przy matce.

\- Mam złą wiadomość, a raczej dwie -powiedziała cicho. Słychać było w tle kilka głosów, które na pewno nie należały do osób, dzielących z nią salon.

Salon kosmetyczny Kuchel był połączony z fryzjerskim starszej pani z jej bloku. Kiedy matka Levia zaczęła myśleć o otworzeniu własnego, sąsiadka zaproponowała swój własny kąt.

Było to tak naprawdę dobre dla obu biznesów, ludzie, zamiast chodzić d dwóch osobnych salonów, mogli zarezerwować terminy u fryzjera i kosmetyczki równocześnie. I tak właśnie robiła większość klientów.

\- Mów - powiedział szybko, wyrywając się z zamyślenia, by skręcić w lewo na zielonym świetle. Z tej pozycji widział już budynek lotniska.

\- Samolot Miko będzie opóźniony - mówiła cicho -musisz poczekać jakieś pół godziny. 

Levi warknął.

\- Co jeszcze?

\- Zorientowałam się właśnie, że nie zostawiłam ci klucza zapasowego, a Nadii nie ma dziś w domu - kontynuowała.

Nadja Chamack była kolejną sąsiadką jego matki, równocześnie przyjaciółką. Była młodsza od niej o kilka lat, mieszkała na tym samym piętrze i samotnie wychowywała kilkuletnią córkę.

Kuchel ufała jej, więc klucz zapasowy do domu zazwyczaj zostawał u niej.

\- Niech zgadnę, mam ich zabrać do siebie - Ackermann wjechał na parking przed lotniskiem, szukając miejsca - wiesz doskonale, że nie lubię obcych w moim domu.

\- Levi, kochanie, to jest nasza rodzina- próbowała matka - nie są obcy.

\- Mieszkają kilkaset kilometrów od nas, spotykamy się z nimi raz na kilkanaście lat, a kontakt mamy nikły- stwierdził fakty - są obcy.

\- Levi, błagam - znów ten głos. Głos matki, którego mężczyzna po prostu nie potrafił zignorować.

Kochał Kuchel, kochał ją nad życie. To ona nosiła go pod sercem całe osiem miesięcy, ona wychowała go na takiego człowieka, jakim był, mimo biedy, jaką klepała w tamtym czasie.

Nie znał swojego ojca, domyślał się, że nawet Kuchel nie wiedziała, kim on jest, mimo że przez trzydzieści lat jego życia, nigdy nie powiedziała tego głośno.

\- Dobra, Maman. Wezmę ich do siebie -westchnął, parkując - Ale przyjedź po nich zaraz po pracy, nie będę niańką dla twoich gości.

\- Dziękuję, synku! Kocham cię! - praktycznie krzyknęła do słuchawki, po czym ją odłożyła, zapewne po to, by mężczyzna nie miał czasu na zmianę zdania.

Kiedy wyszedł z auta, od razu skierował się do kawiarni lotniskowej, gdzie zamówił czarną herbatę i usiadł, czekając na samolot ciotki. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu i nie zamierzał go przestać w poczekalni. Równie dobrze mógł delektować się przez ten czas swoim ulubionym, gorącym napojem.

*

Samolot wylądował równo o czternastej sześć, dwadzieścia minut po planowanym przybyciu. Mimo iż był to krótki lot, okazało się, że przed samym startem mieli problemy z paliwem, przynajmniej taką wiadomość dostał SMS-em z obcego numeru, zapewne ciotki Miko.

Nie był zadowolony, że matka dała jej numer, jednak pomogło mu to, kiedy te same liczby wyświetliły się na jego komórce, gdy ludzie opuścili samolot, a on nie mógł dojrzeć żadnej z osób, na które czekał.

\- Jesteśmy za tobą, krasnalu - w telefonie odezwał się głos, który na pewno nie należał do ciotki Miko. Był twardszy i bardziej pewny, jednak nadal dziewczęcy.

To była prawda.

Kilkanaście metrów dalej stała szwagierka jego matki. Miko swoje czarne, do ramion włosy przykryła słomianym kapeluszem, a ciemne oczy wydawały się praktycznie uśmiechać razem z resztą twarzy.

Obok niej, nastolatka właśnie odsuwała telefon od ucha. Jej włosy były ciemne tak jak jego, krótkie, mniej więcej do policzków. Tak samo oczy. Również był to szary odcień niebieskiego, jak dużo ludzi śmiało twierdzić, kobalt.

Miko Ackermann, była Azjatką, żoną wuja Kaspiana, brata Kuchel.

Wuj poznał ją, gdy po szkole wyjechał z Francji do Niemiec, gdzie ta studiowała.

Dość szybko zaczęli się spotykać, wyszła za niego i niedługo potem urodziła się Mikasa. Levi miał wtedy piętnaście lat, widział ją tylko dwa razy, gdy była niemowlęciem i razem z matką i wtedy żyjącymi jeszcze dziadkami byli wBerlinie by ich odwiedzić i osiem lat później, tuż po śmierci wuja. Kaspian zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Miko wiedziała doskonale, że mąż chciał w przyszłości wrócić do Francji, dlatego właśnie tutaj go pochowano.

Pogrzeb był ostatnim czasem, kiedy Levi ich widział, aż do dziś.

\- Mam pytać, jak minęła podróż? - Czarnowłosy podszedł do rodziny, odbierając od obu kobiet walizki.

\- Nie musisz, to srało - odpowiedziała Mikasa, nim jej matka zdążyła otworzyć usta - siedzieliśmy godzinę w samolocie na lotnisku w Berlinie.

Levi jedynie kiwnął głową. Kiedy wychodzili z tłumu, kierując się do jego auta, zauważył, że szesnastolatka była od niego wyższa. Nie, żeby było dużo osób niższych od niego, ale cholera, nawet nastolatka?

\- Mama prosiła, żebyście zostały kilka godzin u mnie - zaczął ostrożnie, pakując do bagażnika obie walizki - teraz nie ma jak otworzyć mieszkania. Jest w pracy.

\- Tak, dzwoniła do mnie tuż przed wylotem - w końcu odezwała się Miko - obiecuję, że nie będziemy przeszkadzać.

Levi tylko skinął głową i otworzył im drzwi, by mogły wpakować się do samochodu, po czym sam zajął miejsce za kierownicą.

Podróż nie była już tak długa, jak z pracy. Dom Levia mieścił się o wiele bliżej lotniska, niż firma, więc był to dość szybki przejazd bocznymi uliczkami, by uniknąć korków i świateł.

Żadna z kobiet nie skomentowała miejsca jego zamieszkania, co lekko go zdziwiło. Większość osób, widzących jego dom, od razu pytała go o jego pracę. Biały, dwupiętrowy z ogrodzeniem i dużym podwórkiem. Kupił go na samym wstępie pracy w Survey Corps i było to jego największym osiągnięciem w życiu. Na początku chciał, by jego matka także wprowadziła się razem z nim, jednak ona stanowczo odmówiła, za wymówkę biorąc przywiązanie do małego mieszkania w centrum, w którym Levi się wychował.

Dopiero w środku, Miko w końcu się odezwała.

\- Masz naprawdę ładną kuchnię - powiedziała, zaglądając do danego pomieszczenia - Zamówimy lunch, czy może chciałbyś, żebym coś ugotowała?

Kobieta miała ten sam entuzjastyczny ton, co jego matka, jednak był nieco spokojniejszy. Nieco? O wiele.

\- Dopiero co ciocia weszła po podróży, mogę coś przygotować - odpowiedział mężczyzna, wzdychając - chociaż zazwyczaj po prostu zamawiam.

Tyle, że te słowa były zbędne, bo kobieta już wpatrywała się we wnętrze jego lodówki.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, był to zaledwie godzinny lot - zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że zatrzymacie się u mnie, zrobiłbym większe zakupy - tłumaczył się, kiedy kobieta zmarszczyła brwi na produkty - Przez cały czas byłem pewien, że wrócę dziś jeszcze do pracy.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że musi jeszcze wysłać wiadomość Erwinowi, że nie wróci. Co za strata. Ale niech się pieprzy. On i Hanji. Zasługuje na chwilę przerwy.

\- Nic się nie stało, to się nada - Miko wyjęła z lodówki kilka jabłek i położyła jena blacie, po czym odwróciła głowę do siostrzeńca - możesz zawołać Miksę? Zapewne już siedzi w laptopie.

Ponownie tylko skinął głową, wędrując do salonu, gdzie wcześniej udała się jego kuzynka.

Jej matka miała rację. Dziewczyna rozsiadła się na jego kanapie, na stole otworzony miała laptop, na którym oglądała jakiś filmik na youtube.

\- Te, szczeniaro - odezwał się zirytowany - matka woła cię do kuchni.

Nastolatka odwróciła do niego głowę, pauzując film.

\- Że co? - zmrużyła oczy - nie teraz, knypku.

Levi uniósł brwi i podszedł do niej, kiedy chciała wrócić do oglądania, jednak on zasłonił jej cały ekran.

\- Twoja matka wyraziła się dość jasno, masz pójść do niej teraz.

Dziewczyna tylko zacisnęła zęby i wyszła z salonu.

Ackermann pokręcił głową i usiadł na kanapie, w miejscu, z którego zeszła. Chciał sięgnąć po pilot, leżący obok laptopa kuzynki, ale jego uwagę zwróciło to, co było na ekranie.

Otwarty filmik został przesłany kilkanaście minut temu, a autorem była niejaka Rogue. Tym, co najbardziej przykuło jego wzrok, była błyszczące, zielone oczy, niczym dwa oceany, odbijające się w kamerze.

Długie, brązowe włosy, falujące naokoło lekko kanciastej twarzy z odrobiną makijażu.

Dziewczyna była młoda i śliczna. Levi wiedział, że nigdy wcześniej nie spojrzał na nikogo tak nagle i z takim biciem serca, nie klikał nigdy spacji.

To była ciekawość, kiedy wystąpił lekki bufor, a po chwili anioł po drugiej stronie poruszył się i zaśmiał.

\- To nic trudnego! - Mówił głos, tylko lekko twardszy, niż dziewczęcy - wystarczy wyciąć to z taśmy dwustronnej - dziewczyna pokazała coś w kamerze i mówiła dalej.

Jednak Levi już nie zwracał na to uwagi, wpatrując się w dwa oceany jej oczu, gdzieś w głębi ekranu laptopa jego kuzynki.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę od strony Erena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, ludu... Wstawiam teraz, bo mojej becie net walnął w kalendarz... Więc nie zbetuje.
> 
> A że bardzo chcę dać wam już COKOLWIEK to wstawiam niepoprawiony... Mogą być błędy, za co bardzo was przepraszam.  
> Na pewno to się zmieni, gdy internet osóbki betującej wróci do świata żywych.
> 
> Kocham was ❤️  
> ***

  
\- Connie, to nie jest dobry pomysł...

Eren Jaeger, szesnaście lat, ładnie przycięte, brązowe włosy i zielonozłote, błyszczące w świetle oczy.

Metr siedemdziesiąt, dobrze zbudowany jak na swój wiek, jednak nie przesadnie umięśniony. Typ sportowca, w bluzie lokalnego zespołu Rugby, The Titans. Tak, to właśnie on w tej chwili stał w tanim, przeciętnym sklepie Chińskim, przed stanowiskiem z kosmetykami.

\- A masz jakiś lepszy, ziom? - Łysy, niski chłopak, przeszedł do niego z drugiego końca alejki -Twój ostatni film był dobry. Dobry, Eren! Nie wspaniały, nie idealny, nie Zaje-Super-Hiper-Bisty. Był Dobry! Zrób w końcu coś, o co widzowie proszą cię od dawna!

\- Ale to jest... Co, jeżeli po tym chińskim czymś wyskoczą mi jakieś syfy?

\- Gdyby były gówniane, ludzie by tego nie kupowali, Eren - Connie westchnął i wkładając dłonie w kieszenie dresów, zaczął huśtać się na piętach - nic ci się nie stanie, jeżeli użyjesz raz tanich kosmetyków.

\- Dobra! Dobra, rozumiem! Ale powiedz mi... - Nastolatek wziął do ręki jeden pokładów, nieznanej mu firmy - jak coś, co kosztuje dwa pięćdziesiąt, ma nie zrobić z mojej twarzy galaretki?

\- Normalnie, włóż to po prostu do koszyka i skończ pieprzyć!

Jaeger mruknął coś pod nosem i ukląkł, by poszukać na dolnej półce odcienia, który pasowałby do jego skóry.

\- Jean, ty to nadal nagrywasz? - chłopak zerknął w górę, by spojrzeć w obiektyw kamery, trzymanej w dłoniach drugiego z jego przyjaciół. Jean Kirschtein, normalnie wyższy od niego, z podłużną, jak uważał, końską twarzą i dwukolorowym podcięciem, kiwnął głową.

\- Jean, nawet tę kłótnię? - Jęknął Connie, ale wyższy tylko prychnął.

\- To się wytnie - Jean parsknął.

Jaeger pokręcił głową i wrócił do wybierania reszty kosmetyków, których użyje w filmie.

Wiedział doskonale, że tej części nagrania nie wrzuci na YouTube. Wszyscy jego widzowie, wciąż żyli w przekonaniu, że przed kamerą występuje dziewczyna i tak powinno zostać. Tylko nieliczni znali prawdę, a mówiąc nieliczni, Eren miał na myśli kilkoro jego przyjaciół i matkę.

Jego kanał powstał naprawdę spontanicznie. Rok temu miał atak paniki w centrum handlowym, kiedy w jednej chwili był zwykłym chłopakiem na zakupach z przyjaciółkami, w drugiej zobaczył śliczną, krótką sukienkę w odcieniu czystego szmaragdu, która tak bardzo pasowałaby do jego oczu, a w kolejnej nie mógł złapać oddechu, wiedząc, że on musi mieć tę sukienkę, lub jakąkolwiek sukienkę, cokolwiek, ponieważ w tym momencie, już nie jest chłopcem.

Nie wiedział na początku, co się z nim dzieje. Miał tak, odkąd pamięta. Jednego dnia budzi się jako syn swoich rodziców, tak, jak się urodził i tak, jak ma w dowodzie, a kolejnego dnia jako ich córka.

Większość osób przyzwyczaiła się już do tego, by pytać go na początku dnia o zaimki. Tak, głupie „On, czy Ona?" Może bardzo poprawić samopoczucie.

Chociaż po latach tych zmian, najbliżsi potrafili już po pierwszym spojrzeniu na niego stwierdzić, którą płeć ma tego dnia. Takie niuanse, jak kokardka na włosach, opaska, lub większe, jak wtedy, gdy wychodzi z domu w sukience. W większości przypadków już wiedzą.

\- Jeżeli tak ci się to nie podoba, w następnym tygodniu zrób test kosmetyków koreańskich - z innego działu wyszła jego kolejna przyjaciółka, a mianowicie niska blondynka, o naprawdę delikatnej urodzie. Historia także miała własny kanał urodowy, jednak ona jedyne co ukrywała, to swój rodowód.

W internecie była znana jako Krista Renz, po bohaterce jej ulubionej książki z dzieciństwa, natomiast w realnym życiu była córką jednego z bardzo wpływowych urzędników rządowych Niemiec.

Rod Reiss był bardzo wysoko na drabince społecznej Niemiec, czego dziewczyna wręcz nienawidziła.

Nie lubiła być rozpoznawalną akurat w tym kontekście.

\- Jeżeli znasz dobrą stronę, skąd mogę je zamówić w przyzwoitej cenie, zrobię to - Odpowiedział chłopak, wstając z klęczek i wrzucając do koszyka pomadkę, która jako jedna z nielicznych przypadła mu do gustu.

\- Oczywiście, ja bym nie znała? Sama ich używam, są naprawdę dobre, naturalne i delikatne dla skóry - nastolatka uśmiechnęła się - Ymir nie lubi mocnego makijażu, więc staram się nakładać go jak najmniej.

Kiedy blondynka wspomniała o swojej dziewczynie, Erwinowi zrobiło się trochę przykro.

Jej ojciec był zatwardziałym homofobem i nie akceptował związku swojej córki z inną dziewczyną. Mimo tego, że Ymir Fritz była chłopczycą i tak naprawdę ciężko było zorientować się, czy aby na pewną jest płci żeńskiej.

\- Żałuję, że nie ma tutaj Mikasy - chłopak zagryzł wargę - nie pozwoliłaby mi użyć tego badziewia.

Zdjął z półki jedną z mniejszych paletek pastelowych cieni do powiek i przyglądając się im uważnie stwierdził, że się nadadzą. Jak na jeden raz.

To co powiedział, było absolutną prawdą.  
Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, z najdłuższym stażem zaraz po Arminie, na pewno nie pozwoliłaby mu używać kosmetyków, których pochodzenia tak naprawdę nie zna.

Czarnowłosa była nad wyraz opiekuńcza, Ba!

Wręcz nadopiekuńcza, matkując mu na każdym kroku.

\- Właśnie dlatego, że jej nie ma, namówiliśmy cię na ten test teraz. Inaczej byś go nie zrobił - Jean prychnął, wyłączając kamerę - Jeśli masz już wszystko, to radzę ci wracać. Conniemu zaczyna odwalać.

Kiedy Eren spojrzał w stronę łysego chłopca, prawie się zaśmiał. Na pewno humor poprawił mu się w momencie, gdy zobaczył jak Springer pozuje przy lustrze w czarnych, puchatych, kocich uszkach na opasce, przytrzymując przed twarzą ciemne okulary, po chwili je zakładając i robiąc dziubek.

Jaeger pokręcił głową i skierował się w stronę kas, zostawiając reszcie przyjaciół odciągnięcie Conniego od jego każe ciekawego zajęcia.

*

Tak jak się spodziewał, nie zapłacił dużo.

Około stówki za wszystko, nawet mniej, jeżeli odliczyć dwustronne lusterko i ramkę na zdjęcia, włożone do koszyka spontanicznie, pod wpływem chwili.

Dopiero kiedy zaczął nagrywać filmik, z brązową peruką związaną w wysoki kucyk, wiedział że naprawdę, na poważnie żałuje swojej decyzji o podjęciu tego wyzwania.

Podkład czuł się jak maska na twarzy, czuł dosłownie jego ciężar. Puder był lepszy, jednak wciąż zostawiał na twarzy niewyobrażalne plamy. Jedyne, co dobrego było w tym wszystkim to tusz do rzęs i pomadka, która tak bardzo mu się podobała. Po filmie postanowił się wszystkiego pozbyć, więc przy nagraniu zaproponował rozdanie tych kosmetyków widzom. Czuł, że gdy wstawi go do internetu, odzew będzie pewny.

Gdy skończył, zmył z siebie wszystko i usiadł do montowania. Nie miał dzisiaj dziewczęcego dnia, jak nazywała to jego matka, więc widać było tę niepewność w jego ruchach i tonie w niektórych ujęciach. Myślał nawet, by nagrać to jeszcze raz, gdy będzie w tym okresie, jednak myśl, że musiałby użyć tych kosmetyków raz jeszcze, przyprawiła go o dreszcze.

Siedział więc przed komputerem i łączył ze sobą kolejne sceny, póki nie przyszło do niego połączenie Skype.

Zobaczył ikonkę Mikasy, co lekko poprawiło jego nastrój.

Odebrał połączenie, włączył kamerkę i poprawił ją, by lepiej go widziała, po czym pomachał.

\- Mój kuzyn to totalny dupek - powiedziała na jednym wydechu, nawet się nie witając, gdy tylko jej twarz pojawiła się na monitorze - Używał mojego laptopa. Bez pozwolenia, ogarniasz to?!

\- Umm... - nastolatek zmarszczył brwi - Jak to możliwe, skoro masz aż trzy hasła, plus zabezpieczenie na każdą aplikacje z osobna?

Eren doskonale pamiętał, jak Mikasa taranowała Armina, by ten zabezpieczył jej urządzenia w każdy możliwy sposób.

\- Ciotka Kuchel zapomniała zostawić mu klucza, więc wylądowaliśmy u niego w domu - zaczęła, jak myślał Eren, od samego początku - dostałam powiadomienie na telefon, że wstawiłeś nowy filmik i pierwszym moim odruchem było obejrzenie go. Rozstawiłam się z laptopem u niego w salonie, ale podczas oglądania mama kazała mi pomóc w kuchni, więc poszłam tam nie zamykając komputera...

\- I ot tak zaczął ci w nim grzebać? - Eren warknął, nie wiedząc, jak można tak nie szanować czyjejś prywatności, jednak zmienił zdanie po kolejnych słowach dziewczyny.

\- Tak naprawdę to przeglądał jedynie twoje filmiki - westchnęła - Ale sam fakt, że dotknął mojego komputera...

Widać gołym okiem było, że Mikasa jest zirytowana, Eren jednak się tylko zaśmiał.

\- Zostawiłaś włączony mój filmik, tak? Nic dziwnego, że go zaciekawiłem, jestem dość ciekawy, jak dobrze wiesz.

Czarnowłosa tylko pokręciła głową.

\- To nie uprawnia go do oglądania tych filmów na moim laptopie. Mógł cię znaleźć na swoim. Wyobraź sobie, wchodzę do salonu, a tam trzydziestolatek z językiem na wierzchu, jakby miał zaraz polizać Twój wizerunek na monitorze. Niedorzeczne! Prawie jak pedofil!

\- Mikasa, myślę, że nie jeden facet tak wygląda oglądając moje filmy - Eren westchnął zrezygnowany - po drugie, pedofilia do popęd seksualny do mały dzieci. Nierozwiniętych w pełni płciowo, Mikasa. Z resztą, wiesz jak wyglądają moje filmy.

Jaeger przypomniał sobie, że w poprzednim filmie miał dość krótką koszulkę, odsłaniającą mu pępek u krótkie, nachodzące na pośladki szorty. Nie był egoistą, obiektywnie wiedział, że jego ciało jest dość dobre, a nieco zaokrąglone biodra były jego atutem. Kiedy ubierał się jak kobieta, naprawdę nie można było odróżnić go od seksownej nastolatki.

\- Eren nie rozumiesz - Mikasa założyła ręce na piersi i oparła się o wezgłowie zapewne kanapy, czy na czymkolwiek ona w tej chwili siedziała - ciocia Kuchel powiedziała, że Levi nie interesował się nikim w takim stopniu, jak tobą teraz. Kiedy przyjechała nas odebrać, on siedział nad swoim komputerem i cię googlował.

\- W takim razie musiał się zawieść, że w internecie nie ma nic o mnie poza tym, co widać na filmach - Eren znów się zaśmiał - Mika, daj spokój. To nie tak, że tu przyjedzie i mnie zgwałci. On zapewne nie wie nawet, że znasz mnie osobiście, a już tym bardziej, jak wyglądam bez peruki i makijażu.

Widać te słowa uspokoiły jego przyjaciółkę, dzięki czemu chłopakowi ulżyło.

\- Mimo wszystko, jeżeli cokolwiek zrobi, albo chociaż się przymierzy...

\- Mikasa, on mnie Nie Zna - Jaeger zaakcentował dwa ostatnie słowa, po czym zmienił temat.

Jego przyjaciółka naprawdę nie rozumiała, jak działa internet. Nie rozumiała, że mężczyzna, jej kuzyn, który nawet nie wie, że youtubowa Rogue jest facetem, nie jest żadnym zagrożeniem.

Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okej! W końcu mamy nowy rozdział, co idzie mi już nieco szybciej, bo akcja się rozkręca!
> 
> Dziękuję mojej becie za ciężką pracę (I za to, że mogę patrzeć jak różowy cypek wędruje po dokumencie Google).
> 
> Arigatou!

\- Miałem rację - Levi uderzył dokumentami w biurko Erwina - Ten psychiczny kutas próbuje wybić nas z rynku.

\- Skąd wziąłeś te informacje? - Smith złapał w dłoń papiery, aby je przejrzeć - Myślałem, Że już dawno zignorowałeś tych ludzi.

\- Ignorowałem ich, dopóki znów nie zaczęli robić sobie korków analnych z naszej pracy - Ackermann prychnął - Zróbmy coś z tym, Erwin. W tym miesiącu wjebali nas w ponad sześćdziesiąt tysięcy strat, wykupując inwestycje przed nami.

\- Nie są dla nas zagrożeniem, Levi - blondyn odłożył papiery i wyprostował się na krześle. Sam miał już pewne podejrzenia od dawna, że firma Fritza odbija im najbardziej zyskowne transakcje na rynku, ale nie miał zamiaru robić z tym nic, a przynajmniej w tej chwili.

Jak na razie, zamierzał grać jak najbardziej uczciwie, by obserwować wroga i obrócić jego własne działania przeciwko niemu.

\- Powinieneś wypchać sobie tyłek tą pewnością siebie, Brwiarzu - syknął czarnowłosy, zabierając swoje raporty z biurka mężczyzny - Kiedyś ten egoizm doprowadzi cię do upadku.

\- Jakbym nie rozmawiał w tej chwili z takim samym egoistą jak ja, może i przyznałbym Ci rację.

Wyższy złączył ze sobą dłonie, opierając łokcie na biurku i obserwował bez emocjonalną twarz przyjaciela.

\- Wsadź se to w dupę, Erwin - czarnowłosy rzucił dokumentami z powrotem na jego biurko i wyszedł z biura - Żebyś potem tego nie pożałował, Smith. 

*

Ten moment dosłownie zmienił jego życie. Tak jakby jego dotychczasowy świat się zawalił.

Miał szesnaście lat, kiedy spotkał Petrę. Zakochana w nim nastolatka była miła i uprzejma, zupełne przeciwieństwo  Levia z tamtych czasów.

Tak, tamtejszy Ackermann miał kolczyki w uchu i brwi, nosił kurtki z ćwiekami i zachowywał się jak typowy zły chłopiec. 

Wdawał się w bójki między grupami, za plecami obgadywany za swoje pochodzenie, ponieważ nie wywodził się wcale z zamożnej rodziny.

Długo nie pojmował, co tak urocza dziewczyna widziała w takim dupku, jak on, jednak truskawkowa blondynka nigdy nie odpowiedziała mu na to pytanie.

Jej ojcem był pastor, równocześnie i lekarz, a matką nauczycielka. W skrócie nigdy nie byli idealną parą ani dla społeczeństwa, ani dla najbliższych.

Jednak po ukończeniu szkoły, czarnowłosy z bólem serca z nią zerwał.

Był jeden powód, którego nie mógł zignorować. 

W chwilach, kiedy miesiące przed zakończeniem studiów, dziewczyna spędzała na monologu, ile chce mieć dzieci i w jakim domu chce mieszkać, sprawiły, że Ackermann uświadomił sobie prawdę. 

Nie chciał spędzić z nią reszty życia.

Mimo tego, że to dla niej zdjął kolczyki. Dla niej przestał nosić ćwieki. 

Dla niej wyszedł na prostą, by jej rodzice zaakceptowali go, mimo pochodzenia.

Dzień, w którym z nią zerwał, ten moment, zmienił jego nastawienie do związków. Wtedy obiecał sobie, że nie zwiąże się z osobą, której nie jest pewien, że kocha i że chce się z nią w pełni ustatkować.

Jednak z biegiem czasu ta obietnica zmieniła się po prostu w rutynę i przez przyzwyczajenie się nie umawiał z kobietami. 

Tak naprawdę, zdążył już zapomnieć o tym do tej chwili. 

Teraz, po siedmiu latach od zakończenia znajomości, trzymał w dłoniach zaproszenie na ślub swojej pierwszej i ostatniej stałej partnerki z niejakim Oluo Bozard'em.

Pamiętał gościa.

Był rok wyżej od nich i w nerwowych sytuacjach zawsze zagryzał swój język z taką intensywnością, aż zaczynał on krwawić. Przez to często lądował u pielęgniarki.

Petrę zawsze irytował, próbując przypodobać się jej w jak największym stopniu, między innymi naśladując Levia.

Jednak było to lata temu i teraz trzydziestoletni Ackermann chciał się po prostu zaśmiać, widząc przed sobą ich nazwiska na zaproszeniu. Kroplę do czary dodał fakt, że wesele odbywało się w Berlinie we wrześniu, w mieście, do którego odwiedzenia tak bardzo zachęcała go Hanji.

Jedyną dobrą rzeczą w tym wszystkim było to, że mógł poprosić ciotkę o nocleg i nie musiałby wynajmować hotelu, mimo iż nie był to dla niego problem, przy obecnych zarobkach.

Oszczędzał, chociaż nie musiał.

Miał już wszystko, co było mu potrzebne do życia. Dom, którego ostatnią ratę spłacał w listopadzie. Nie planował się żenić ani zakładać rodziny, przynajmniej na razie. 

Westchnął cicho, myśląc, że ma jeszcze ponad miesiąc do wesela, a potwierdzić swoją obecność musi do dwóch tygodni przed, więc był czas na porządne zastanowienie się, czy w ogóle pojedzie.

Nie to, że w jakiś sposób miał żal do kobiety, czy jej narzeczonego, a jedynie dlatego, że przez kilkanaście lat nie mieli ze sobą żadnego kontaktu. Teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic, zapraszają go na swój ślub, o ironio!

Kiedy odkładał zaproszenie na szafkę, by kolejnego dnia zastanowić się nad nim, na jego telefon przyszło powiadomienie z aplikacji YouTube. 

Nie subskrybował żadnego kanału, prócz kilku Gamerów, jednak żaden z nich nie miał tego dnia filmu w harmonogramie.

Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że kilka dni temu, po tym, jak na laptopie Mikasy znalazł Kanał Rogue, zaobserwował również ją.

Dziewczyna o morskich, zielono-złotych, prawie kocich oczach i burzy brązowych włosów skradła jego fascynację od razu.

I tak jak myślał, powiadomienie było właśnie z kanału Rogue Titan of Beauty.

Nie śpieszył się. Postawił laptop na stoliku do kawy w salonie i czekając aż się włączy, przeszedł do kuchni zaparzyć filiżankę herbaty.

Trwało to sześć… Może osiem minut, a kiedy w końcu odpalił filmik, pod nim widniało już ponad tysiąc komentarzy.

W mowie dziewczyny było słychać Niemiecki akcent, jednak mówiła po angielsku płynnie i naturalnie.

Levi także całymi dniami używał międzynarodowego języka, czyli Angielskiego, ponieważ w jego pracy było to konieczne. Rogue robiła to zapewne dlatego, by dotrzeć do większej widowni.

Jej filmy tak naprawdę docierały i do młodszej widowni i do starszej. Niekiedy mówiła o swoim życiu, jednak ani razu nie podała szczegółów, takich jak swoje imię, czy gdzie mieszka.

Wstawiała także tutoriale, jak zrobić korony z kwiatów, czy kolczyki z muszli.

Jenak na jej kanale górowały filmiki makijażowe, testy różnych kosmetyków tak jak teraz.

Levi prychnął, widząc, czego będzie używała na tym nagraniu. Były to najtańsze kosmetyki, których nawet on, nie znając się na tym, by nie kupił.

Widać było, że nastolatka przez cały czas przed kamerą czuła się nieswojo,  chyba że tylko Ackermann to widział, co było bardzo możliwe.

Levi był bardzo spostrzegawczy, jak większość Ackermannów, a w tym filmiku stanowczo było coś nie tak.

Rogue nie była tam sobą. Zachowywała się jak typowa Rogue, a jednocześnie wcale jak nie ona, mimo że ciężko było tę różnicę zobaczyć.

Chciał wyłączyć film, kiedy zielonooka pożegnała się na ekranie z widzami, jednak jego uwagę zwrócił opis, w którym jasno było napisane, że dziewczyna prawdopodobnie pojawi się dwudziestego września na konwencie youtubowym w Berlinie.

Levi w tym momencie jeszcze raz spojrzał na zaproszenie. Data ślubu była w sobotę, tydzień przed spotkaniem Rogue z fanami.

Nie chciał działać spontanicznie, pragnął głęboko się zastanowić, najpierw zapytać o urlop, ale nie mógł się przełamać i zaczekać. Sięgnął po kartę i wystukał podany na niej numer w swój telefon, szybko potwierdzając swoją obecność  SMS-em , podpisując się jedynie nazwiskiem.

*

\- Dlaczego, kurwa do Berlina?! - Wrzask czarnowłosej nastolatki i tłuczonego o podłogę szkła, rozniósł się po jadalni.

\- Mikasa! - Jej matka już po chwili znalazła się  przy niej - Kuchel, bardzo przepraszam za miskę…

\- Oh, nic się nie stało, Miko! Mikasa na pewno nie chciała, prawda?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny, jednak ta nie odwzajemniła gestu.

Ze wściekłością wciąż wpatrywała się w swojego kuzyna, jakby prosząc o dwa tygodnie goszczenia go, popełnił co najmniej przestępstwo.

\- Słyszałam, że w Berlinie mieszka Rogue - matka Mikasy poruszyła brwiami, kiedy nastolatka starała się pozbierać potłuczone naczynie, ale wciąż wydobyła z siebie stłumione warknięcie, gdy jej rodzicielka przytoczyła pseudonim.

\- Rogue… - Levi prychnął - ta Youtuberka, która skradła serce twojej córki?

\- Tak, Mikasa ją uwielbia - kobieta zaśmiała się.

\- Rozumiem ją - odparł, czekając na reakcję kuzynki, podświadomie lubiąc się z nią droczyć - ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę utalentowana. Nawet Erwin uważa, że dzięki jej wszechstronności i usposobienia, dociera do znacznie większej publiki. Poza tym, na filmach mówi w języku międzynarodowym, co ułatwia jej zdobycie szerszej skali oglądalności, niżeli gdyby używała ojczystego języka.

\- Nie tkniesz jej - Mikasa syknęła przez zęby, kiedy usiadła znów do stołu, po upuszczeniu w koszu skrawków szkła.

\- Nie martw się dzieciaku, nie dla niej tam jadę. Zanim twoja matka o tym wspomniała, nie wiedziałem nawet, skąd pochodzi, tyle że mieszka w Niemczech. - Po tych słowach spojrzał na Kuchel - Petra wychodzi za mąż, wczoraj dostałem zaproszenie.

\- Oh… - starsza kobieta była lekko zszokowana - Ta Petra, o której myślę, Levi?

\- Tak, ta. Naprawdę długo nie mieliśmy kontaktu, więc mnie także to lekko zdziwiło. Oczywiście możesz pojechać ze mną, jeżeli tego chcesz, jeden bilet więcej nie doprowadzi mnie do bankructwa.

\- W sumie, mogłabym… Bardzo bym chciała, tylko czy Petra…

\- Napisała na zaproszeniu, że mogę zabrać osobę towarzyszącą. Nie ma wymogu mówiącego, że nie może być to matka.

\- Chwileczkę… - Miko spojrzała na każdego z obecnych w kuchni ludzi po kolei, zatrzymując się na swojej córce - jak nazywała się para, na której wesele zabiera cię Eren?

Oczy nastolatki nagle zostały szeroko otwarte, a źrenice zwięzły się.

\- To jest ślub pana Bozarda, jest przyjacielem jego rodziców. Pracuje w szpitalu z ojcem Erena… - Mikasa mówiła cicho, wpatrując się w kuzyna.

Ten natomiast tylko oparł głowie na dłoni i uśmiechnął się prześmiewczo.

\- Oluo Bozard, za którego wychodzi Petra Ral, tak? Mały ten świat, Kuzynko.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę She/hes EREN i Levi.
> 
> Czyli... W skrócie kolejny zapychacz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wam bardzo, za ostatnie wsparcie!
> 
> Chciałem w tej notatce zawrzeć także, że od niedawna na Wattpad tłumaczymy razem z @Geri203 fanfiction "Sparrow" od @SugarPlumSenpai .
> 
> Jesteśmy z siebie dumni.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/203241799-sparrow-ii-riren-ii-t%C5%82umaczenie-pl

_ „Wywal te kosmetyki do kosza od razu po filmie, mam nadzieję, że jedno użycie nie spieprzy ci twarzy. Do zobaczenia na konwencie” _

-FuckingCleaningKing…

-Eren, mówisz do siebie?- Carla Jaeger stała nad miską, wyłączając na chwilę mikser - ziemia do Eren! Czy moja córeczka ma dziś zły dzień? 

Eren podniosła wzrok na matkę i przypomniała sobie o mące trzymanej w dłoni. Zagryzła wargę i schowała telefon do kieszeni rybaczek, po czym podała paczkę rodzicielce.

Szybko związała swoją perukę w luźny kucyk tak, jak wcześniej zrobiła Carla ze swoimi włosami, po czym wyjęła z lodówki jajka.

Tak, to był ten dziewczęcy dzień, w którym chciała nagrać nowy film, jednak matka uroiła sobie, że musi właśnie dziś upiec ciasta na wizytę jej przyrodniego brata.

Kobieta zawsze szalała, gdy syn ojca z poprzedniego małżeństwa, Zeke, wracał z zagranicy, mimo że chłopak niczego nie oczekiwał.

-Kuzyn Mikasy zaczął oglądać moje filmy - powiedziała cicho nastolatka, wsypując mąkę do szklanki.

-Ten krasnal bez uczuć? - Carla uniosła brwi, przytaczając to, jak nazywała go przyjaciółka Eren przez telefon - I co z tego, że cię ogląda?

-Nie znam go - dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją matkę ze zmarszczeniem brwi - On mnie też nie, ale zostawia komentarze pod każdym filmem od kilku dni. 

\- Powinnaś się cieszyć, jeden fan więcej. 

Eren nie odpowiedziała na to. Ten facet napisał, że zobaczą się na konwencie. Dziewczyna tak naprawdę jeszcze nawet nie wiedziała, czy pójdzie. Zachęcała ją do tego Historia, jednak jeżeli ma pokazać się jako Rogue, nie może być w danym momencie chłopcem.

Spieprzyłaby wszystko, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, nie czułaby się naturalnie. 

Szatynka nie lubiła też pokazywać się publicznie jako Rogue, ponieważ bywały momenty, kiedy ni stąd, ni zowąd przychodziły jej zmiany. Gdyby dostała ataku paniki wśród kilku setek fanów, byłaby skończona.

\- Dodaj mąkę do miski - mruknęła jej matka, nie wyłączając nawet miksera - Nie wędruj myślami gdzie indziej.

\- Nie wędruję. - zaparła się nastolatka z irytacją - po prostu zaciekawił mnie. Mikasa jednak twierdzi, że nie powinienem dociekać, jest samotnikiem.

\- Powiedziała też, że jest dupkiem i starym zgredem - wypomniała Carla - Nie będziesz wiedzieć, póki sama go nie poznasz.

\- Mamo! Jeżeli masz zamiar bawić się w swatkę to nie ze mną! 

Tak naprawdę, Eren odwróciła twarz, by matka nie zauważyła jasnego rumieńca, który otulił jej policzki. 

Dopiero po chwili śmiechu kobiety, ta poklepała ją lekko po policzku odrobinę brudną od mąki dłonią, zostawiając ślad.

\- Nie próbuję, kochanie. Chcę, żebyś się tylko trochę uśmiechnęła.

I Eren zrobiła to. Bliskość rodzicielki zawsze była pocieszająca, potrafiąc oddalić nawet najbardziej zachłanne myśli od jej umysłu.

Mieszanie składników szło przez resztę czasu we względnej ciszy, wypełnionej jedynie kilkoma komentarzami starszej kobiety.

Kiedy ciasto siedziało już w piekarniku, Eren była zadowolona.

Otarła z czoła kilka kropel potu, po czym oznajmiła, że w tym momencie pójdzie nagrywać.

Nie chciała stracić kolejnego dziewczęcego dnia, na filmach musiała być jak najbardziej naturalna.

*

\- Powiedz mi, co masz zamiar dalej zrobić z życiem, Levi - Erwin dołożył do bukietu kolejny, fioletowy kwiat, po czym obwiązał cały bukiet wstążką - Nie możesz do usranej śmierci siedzieć na dupie w biurze i żyć samotnie.

\- Gówno cię to obchodzi, Brwiarzu. - warknął czarnowłosy znad laptopa, klikając zawzięcie myszką na pulpicie - będę chciał, to nie wyjdę z biura do usranej śmierci.

Smith jedynie pokręcił głową i odłożył mały bukiecik do trzech identycznych, leżących w rogu biurka.

\- Powinieneś się w końcu ustatkować.

\- Słuchaj - Ackermann w końcu oderwał wzrok od ekranu, patrząc wrogo na przyjaciela - To, że ty idziesz przed zasrany ołtarz, nie znaczy, że ja też muszę. Przypominam ci, że nie miałem nikogo od liceum i nie mam zamiaru mieć.

\- Levi - Blondyn oparł się o biurko, pochylając nad nim, by zbliżyć się do przyjaciela - Mówię to tylko i wyłącznie dla twojego dobra. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - czarnowłosy szybko odbił piłkę, na co Erwin westchnął, zajmując krzesło po drugiej stronie mebla - Nie przychodź do mnie tylko z płaczem, kiedy na starość nie będzie miał ci kto tyłka podetrzeć.

Levi odłożył w końcu myszkę i spojrzał prosto na niego.

\- Czyli chodzi ci jedynie, żebym miał bachory?

\- Rodzinę, Levi. 

\- Mam matkę i was. Powiedziałem to już Hanji i tobie też to powtórzę, po raz ostatni - Ackermann także zbliżył się do niego, dłonie opierając na biurku - Mam już rodzinę, nie potrzebuję dodawać do niej innych ludzi.

Po tych słowach zamknął laptop, zapominając nawet o jego wyłączeniu. Jego irytacja sięgała zenitu od kilku dni, w których Erwin zaczął przygotowania do ślubu z Marie.

Marie była piękną kobietą, o długich, rudych, kręconych włosach i wiecznie wesołym spojrzeniu.

Erwin kochał się w niej już od liceum, jednak wtedy ona nie była ani trochę nim zainteresowana. Tak naprawdę, jej uwagę wtedy przykuł Nile Dok, jeden z bliższych znajomych Smitha, a nawet zastępca kapitana w drużynie Rugby blondyna, gdzie on sam był głównym rozgrywającym.

Dopiero po latach jej małżeństwa z Nilem, urodzeniu mu trzech córek - jak powiadał Levi - poprzewracało jej się w tyłku i rozwiodła się.

Teraz od roku jest w związku z Erwinem, jednak nie mieszkali nawet razem. 

Ackermann prychał na to, kiedy przyjaciel nazywał ją „staromodną”.

Staromodne osoby się nie rozwodzą.

\- Nadal uważam, że powinieneś sobie kogoś znaleźć - Powiedział Smith, kiedy Levi był już przy wyjściu.

Ten jednak zignorował to i zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą, zatrzymując resztę wypowiedzi mężczyzny zamkniętą w pomieszczeniu.

Jego irytacja nie przeszła nawet, kiedy jechał do domu ze spokojną muzyką puszczoną w tle z samochodowego radia, a słowa speakera tylko ją podsycały. Wyłączył więc urządzenie, resztę drogi do domu spędzając w ciszy.

Dopiero gdy wszedł do własnego mieszkania, mógł na chwilę odetchnąć. Tym razem nie było w nim nikogo. Hanji nie plątała się pod nogami, jak zwykła to robić, zatrzymana przez Moblita w ich domu, matka natomiast, zajęta goszczeniem rodziny, nie miała nawet chwili, by zadzwonić.

To była dla Ackermanna prawdziwa ulga, po ostatnich dniach, pełnych napięcia w firmie i codziennego pieprzenia Erwina o jego życiu prywatnym.

Levi wiedział, że jego przyjaciel miał rację. Kiedy zestarzeje się, a jego matka umrze, tak naprawdę zostanie sam ze sobą, nie mając nikogo, kto mógłby choć podać mu szklankę wody.

Lub posprzątać tak ogromny dom, kiedy sam nie będzie już w stanie.

Owszem, mógł wynająć gosposię, jednak nikt nie byłby dobry w czyszczeniu według jego standardów.

Siadając na kanapie, wyciągnął się wygodnie z herbatą na stoliku kawowym i laptopem na kolanach.

Kliknął powiadomienie, na które ręka świerzbiła go już od dobrej godziny i wreszcie spojrzał w te duże, szmaragdowo złote tęczówki, które pojawiły się na ekranie.

Dziewczyna na samym początku filmu, jedynie siedziała przed kamerą, bawiąc się kosmykiem długich, brązowych włosów, jakby chcąc sprawić wrażenie, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy, iż jest obserwowana.

Dopiero po chwili obraca się do obiektywu, obdarzając widza dużym, promiennym uśmiechem, z pełnią dokładnie wybielonego uzębienia.

Na twarz Levia także wpłynął mały, ledwo widoczny uśmiech, będący tak naprawdę jedynie uniesieniem prawego kącika ust.

Aura, jaką wytwarzała youtuberka był zaraźliwa, nawet dla ludzi po drugiej stronie ekranu.

Czarnowłosego nie obchodziło to, jak dziewczyna papla o koreańskich kosmetykach, które zamówiła za poleceniem przyjaciółki, a bardziej jej płynne ruchem, kiedy nakładała je na swoją nieskazitelną twarz.

Nie był specem, więc nie wiedział, czy to jakiś efekt, gra świateł, czy szatynka naprawdę nie miała na cerze żadnej skazy.

Był pewien jedynie tego, że delikatny, błyszczący makijaż i posrebrzana, fiołkowa szminka, pasowały do niej, robiąc z niej jeszcze większą piękność, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić.

\- Na sam koniec, chciałabym podziękować wam wszystkim za cudowne komentarze pod ostatnim filmem - powiedziała, po czym przygryzła wargę - i tak, wyrzuciłam wszystkie tandetne kosmetyki do kosza.

Levi uniósł brew, gdy nastolatka z chichotem zakończyła video.

Szybko cofnął się do poprzedniego filmu i zajrzał w sekcję komentarzy. Po żmudnym poszukiwaniu między stertą „kocham cię” a „jesteś wspaniała” nie było żadnej wzmianki o wyrzucaniu kosmetyków - prócz jego wpisu.

Ackermann miał tę świadomość, że ostatnie słowa były skierowane wprost do niego.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem trochę więcej he/hes Erena i jego przyjaciół... I Maman Kuchel <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cieszę się, że poprzedni rozdział przypadł wam do gustu!  
> Dziś trochę dłużej i... Powoli idziemy do tego, na co każdy z was czeka!
> 
> <3

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko nowemu - Eren odwiesił za małą marynarkę na wieszak, kiedy Mikasa westchnęła cierpiętniczo, stojąc w progu z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

\- Powinien pasować do mojej sukienki - mruknęła bez większych emocji - Wiesz. Przynajmniej krawat.

\- Rozumiem, ale… Cholera, a co jeśli będę miał dziewczęcy dzień? - Chłopak jęknął, rzucając się w poprzek łóżka - Powinienem też kupić sukienkę? Tak na wszelki wypadek mieć dwa stroje, żebym mógł w razie czego ubrać drugi?

\- Eren - Czarnowłosa podeszła do posłania, siadając tuż przy swoim przyjacielu, po chwili decydując się również położyć z głową na jego ramieniu.

\- Hmm? - Jaeger przytulił ją. Naprawdę był wdzięczny za jej wsparcie, które dawała mu od najmłodszych lat. I mimo że często zachowywała się bardziej niczym nadopiekuńczy rodzic, cieszył się, że ją ma. Dłużej niż ją znał jedynie Armina.

\- Ostatnio zauważyłam, że dziewczęce dni zdarzają ci się coraz rzadziej - powiedziała, jeszcze bardziej wtulając się w jego tors.

\- Wiem. Dodaję przez to coraz mniej filmów - Eren westchnął - Ale to nic, niedługo mnie walnie i będzie na odwrót.

Nastolatek zaśmiał się, głaszcząc włosy dziewczyny.

\- Możecie gadać trochę ciszej?! - Rozległo się nagle z drugiego kąta pokoju, gdzie przy biurku siedział blond włosy chłopak w okularach na nosie - próbuję się uczyć!

Eren wraz z Mikasą spojrzeli po sobie, by po chwili równocześnie się zaśmiać.

\- Armin, powiesz mi w końcu, dlaczego robisz to w moim pokoju? - Jaeger usiadł na łóżku, kompletnie ignorując przyjaciółkę, której głowa uderzyła z powrotem o poduszkę.

\- Nie. To moja sprawa, gdzie się uczę - Arlert przewrócił stronę książki z anatomii i poprawił szkła palcem wskazującym.

\- Skoro to jest mój dom - Eren podkreślił „mój” - to także moja sprawa.

Blondyn skrzywił się na to, ale wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć o tym przyjacielowi.

\- Jean zaprosił Marco - wyjąkał, kryjąc rumieńce za książką - nie chciałem na to patrzeć.

Jaeger znów się zaśmiał. Armin była typową cnotką, która mimo swojej ogromnej wiedzy teoretycznej, w praktyce była strasznie niedoświadczona.

Od początku Collage'u mieszkał w pokoju akademickim z ich koniopodobnym przyjacielem. Zazwyczaj to Jean chodził do mieszkania Marco, swojego chłopaka, ale gdy tylko nadchodził w dzień, w którym było na odwrót, Armin uciekał od nich jak najdalej.

\- To by wszystko wyjaśniało - Powiedziała cicho Mikasa. Eren natomiast nadal zwijał się ze śmiechu, póki dziewczyna nie zadała mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok.

\- Mogę wrócić do nauki? - blondyn wydawał się nadal zażenowany myślą, co mogło w tym momencie dziać się w jego miejscu tymczasowego zamieszkania. 

\- Nie, Arm - Eren szybko uspokoił się i wstał z łóżka - Idziesz ze mną do centrum po nowy garnitur.

Palec wskazujący wyższego chłopca wystrzelił w stronę blondyna, który w tym samym momencie jęknął niechętnie.

Ani trochę nie uśmiechało mu się wychodzić na miasto, kiedy miał jeszcze tyle nauki na testy kolejnego dnia.

\- Nie możesz poprosić Conniego? - chłopak starał się wymigać od podróży, jednak Jaeger nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Connie prędzej wybrałby kostium Clowna, niż garnitur - upierał się szatyn - więc idziesz ze mną.

\- Ja mogę pójść - Mikasa znów odezwała się dosyć cicho, ale nastolatek pokręcił głową.

\- Geez, Mika, nie! - chłopak warknął zażenowany - nie pozwolą wejść ci do męskiej przymierzalni!

\- Mogę czekać obok - ton dziewczyny jak zawsze nie wyrażał zbyt wiele, ale Jaeger wiedział, że za wszelką cenę będzie próbowała mu matkować. Kochał ją, owszem, ale często irytowała go bardziej, niż ktokolwiek. Poza Jeanem. Konia nie dało się przebić.

\- Pójdę - Armin zauważył w końcu, do czego pije jego przyjaciel, dlatego chcąc być mu wierny, w końcu się zgodził - Pod warunkiem, że jak wrócimy pozwolisz mi tu zostać, aż Marco wróci do domu.

\- Jeżeli nadmuchasz sobie materac, możesz zostać tu nawet na zawsze, Arm - Eren zaśmiał się, posyłając mu wdzięczne spojrzenie. Armin zachichotał i odłożył książkę do Anatomii na biuro.

\- Więc chodźmy.

*

\- Somebody once told me, it’s your power Todoroki!

\- Powiedz mi, Connie, dlaczego idziesz z nami?

\- Też mam zaproszenie na ślub doktora Ouro - zaśmiał się łysy chłopiec - idziemy z Sashą i chcę kupić nowe buty.

\- Z choinkami, czy żyrafami?

\- To było dwa lata temu, cholera!

\- Eren, Connie - Armin w końcu stanął przed nimi, starając się ich uciszyć - jesteśmy w środku centrum handlowego, chociaż tutaj dajcie spokój!

Jaeger zaśmiał się na poważny wyraz twarzy Arlerta.

\- Wygłupiamy się, daj spokój - Springer machnął na niego ręką - tak poza tym, naprawdę muszę kupić nowe buty na to wesele, Sasha zniszczyła mi poprzednie. Mama mówi, że jak kupię dobre, mogą przydać się też na studniówkę.

\- Właśnie, Eren - Armin przeszedł przez hol budynku i przystanął przy sklepie z garniturami - Za rok studniówka, bierzesz Mikasę?

Szatyn tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jego zapał nieco opadł, kiedy wymijał przyjaciela, niestety Connie nawet tego nie zauważył.

\- Tak, każdy zastanawia się, dlaczego jeszcze nie jesteście razem - zaśmiał się, próbując posłać mu lekkie uderzenie w ramię, ale został powstrzymany przez kręcącego głową blondyna.

\- A z jakiej racji miałbym z nią być? - Jaeger unosi brew w górę. Nie uśmiechał się już tak jak wcześniej, wydawał się wręcz rozczarowany, czymkolwiek, a twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, jak bardzo się za tobą ugania - Springer odrzucił głowę w tył, a ręce umieścił w kieszeniach, przechodząc między materiałami za przyjaciółmi - Ty jako jedyny zdajesz się tego nie dostrzegać. 

\- Eren, Connie ma rację - Nawet Armin wtrącił się, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść ślepoty chłopaka - Nawet głupi może powiedzieć, że Mikasa ma do ciebie jakieś uczucia. Może to nie miłość, ale oczekuje czegoś od ciebie, a już tym bardziej po tym, jak zaprosiłeś ją na wesele doktora Ouro i Petry.

Jaeger przewrócił oczami.

\- Dajcie spokój, ja i Mikasa? Jesteśmy jak rodzeństwo. Owszem, bywa przylepą i stanowczo zbyt nadopiekuńcza, ale to nie znaczy od razu, że chce ode mnie czegoś więcej.

\- Dzisiaj praktycznie na tobie leżała - Arlert założył ręce na piersi i głośno westchnął - i to wcale nie wyglądało jak przyjacielski przytulas. Bardziej jak przytulenia kochanków. Jean i Marco w ten sposób leżą przed telewizorem wieczorami!

\- Nic między nami nie ma i nie będzie, zrozumiano? - Tym razem widać było, że Eren się wkurzył - Nie jesteśmy razem i nie mamy takiego zamiaru. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! 

Po tym wybuchu, oboje z Conniem dali spokój, szukając odpowiedniego materiału na garnitur dla Erena.

*

Levi był zdruzgotany.

Jego życie było monotonne i choć wiedział o tym doskonale od lat, teraz miał już doskonałe porównanie.

Wszyscy w jego otoczeniu właśnie rozpoczynali nowe życie, a on wciąż tkwił w tym samym miejscu, co dziesięć lat temu.

Petra, Erwin i chwilę temu się dowiedział - Hanji także.

Jej ślub z Moblitem, po latach związku, miał odbyć się na początku kolejnego roku.

„Ssij to, Levi” - jeszcze dziesięć minut temu, powiedziała mu przez telefon.

Nie chciał się z nikim wiązać i to powinna być tylko i wyłącznie jego decyzja, mimo to, każdy próbował go wręcz zmusić, by kogoś sobie znalazł.

Owszem, jak każdy, miewa takie dni, kiedy wszystko przytłacza go i myśli nad „co by było, gdyby” i właśnie dziś był jeden z tych dni.

Niedziela, dziesiąta rano, a on nawet nie myślał o wyczołganiu się z łóżka na poranną herbatę, którą przygotowała mu matka, gdy przyjechała pół godziny temu.

Leżał jedynie, wpatrzony w telefon.

Kilka dni temu, ściągnął tę nędzną aplikację, jaką był Instagram, jednak po założeniu konta obserwował tylko jedną osobę.

Morskie oczy błyszczały na każdym zdjęciu, które przewijał, nie mogąc wyjść z kontemplacji nad tym, że nie potrafi nic zrobić ze swoim życiem.

\- Słońce, twój Assam jest już zimny - Kuchel uchyliła lekko drzwi, do jego zaciemnionego pokoju, ale nie widząc reakcji weszła do środka, by stanąć przed oknem i podwinąć rolety - mogłabym dorzucić do niej lodu i cukru, robiąc z niej herbatę mrożoną.

Ackermann lekko syknął na światło, wdzierające się do jego sanktuarium i obrócił się, by schować twarz w poduszkę. Za wszelką cenę chciał zignorować chodzącą po jego pokoju kobietę.

Pieprzyć. Miał już ponad trzydzieści lat, a sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że w takich momentach jak ten zachowuje się, jak dziecko.

\- Daj mi spokój, Maman - warknął w pościel, gdy czarnowłosa wyjęła z jego dłoni telefon, spoglądając w ekran. Był przyciemniony, a słońce świeciło w ich stronę, więc zwiększyła jasność, po czym westchnęła.

\- Levi, wiesz, że możesz do niej napisać - Kuchel uśmiechnęła się lekko, mimo że jej syn nie mógł tego zauważyć, schowany w prześcieradła.

\- Maman, to jakaś gówniara z internetu. Ma jakieś szesnaście lat - w końcu usiadł, marszcząc brwi na ostre światło - poza tym, mieszka w całkowicie w innym kraju.

\- Wiek to tylko liczby, mon petit bear - usiadła obok niego, a dłoń położyła na tyle jego głowy, by przyciągnąć ją do siebie i ucałował czoło mężczyzny - odległość też się nie liczy.

\- Maman, czy ty właśnie próbujesz bawić się w swatkę? - Levia znów ogarnęła fala irytacji, co przy matce zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko - cholera, tylko nie ty!

Kuchel tylko zaśmiała się, wstając i podchodząc do drzwi.

\- Nie, nie próbuję. Jedynie staram się ci uświadomić, że po tylu latach w końcu ktoś przyciągnął twoją uwagę. Żadna różnica wieku ani odległość nie powinny marnować tej szansy.

Ackermann wymruczał coś pod nosem, opadając z powrotem na poduszki, kiedy kobieta wyszła z pokoju.

Miała rację i on doskonale o tym wiedział, ale wciąż myśl, że jego uwagę przykuła nastolatka, młodsza o jakieś piętnaście lat, przeszywała go obrzydzeniem do szpiku kości.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O kurwa, sam nie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje.
> 
> Naprawdę, przepraszam za to, co wyczytacie w tym rozdziale. Mogą być wyzwalacze, ponieważ wiem, że na niektórych wyzwalaczem może być Eremika.
> 
> Wybaczcie za to, jeżeli macie wątpliwości, spójrzcie w tagi.

\- Nie powinienem był tu przychodzić - mruknął Levi, wchodząc na salę z matką pod rękę.

Petra machała do niego, jak tylko zobaczyła go wychodząc z kościoła. Zobaczenie jej tak szczęśliwej, w białej sukni idealnie dopasowanej do jej kształtów i wysokich pantoflach, sprawiających, że przewyższała Ackermanna, było jak strzał w jego serce. 

Pomyśleć, że to on doprowadził ją na zakończeniu szkoły do łez, by teraz jakiś dupek mógł ją uszczęśliwiać w ten sposób.

\- Odpręż się, Mon Miel* - Kuchel potarła wolną dłonią jego ramię - Chodź, znajdziemy Mikasę, powinna być tutaj ze swoim przyjacielem.

Czarnowłosemu nie uśmiechało się przebywać teraz z kuzynką, szczególnie że nie za bardzo lubili się nawzajem.

Tolerancja. Chociaż według niego to i tak za dużo powiedziane.

Tak naprawdę, jedynie ją znosił.

\- Nie widzę jej - Levi próbował odwieść matkę od próby szukania rodziny, jednak ona nie dała za wygraną, przeciskając się przez tłum.

Ludzi naprawdę było mnóstwo. Ackermann większości z nich nawet nie znał, jednak zauważył z daleka między innymi Mike’a i Nanabę, oraz Guntera z nieznaną mu kobietą. Niestety nie mógł dostrzec nigdzie Elda.

Gunter oraz Eld byli kiedyś najbliższymi przyjaciółmi z Petrą. Właśnie dlatego Levi znał ich w miarę dobrze.

\- Widzę ich! - Jego matka wyrwała go z zamyślenia, ciągnąc go w przeciwną stronę.

Dopiero po chwili przystanęła, klepiąc po ramieniu stojącą do nich tyłem nastolatkę.

Mikasa nie miała na sobie typowej sukienki.

Jej top był szaroniebieski, pasujący do oczu, z przezroczystą tkaniną nad piersią i nagimi plecami. Zawiązany był na szyi w luźną kokardkę. Do kompletu była odrobinę ciemniejsza spódnica dochodząca do górnej krawędzi kolan. 

Kiedy odwróciła się do nich, Levi zauważył, że czerwony kwiat na jej ręce był idealnie pasujący do tego w kieszeni chłopaka obok niej.

Gdzie oni myśleli, że idą, na pieprzony bal maturalny?

Oczy mężczyzny powędrowały w górę, od granatowych butów, przez niebieskie spodnie, marynarkę i dobrany kolorystycznie do stroju Mikasy krawat. Rzucił jeszcze raz okiem na czerwony kwiat, który z bliska okazał się kilkoma zwartymi goździkami, aż dotarł do twarzy chłopaka.

Wtedy coś go uderzyło.

Nie dosłownie, oczywiście, ale miał wrażenie, że jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymało.

Słyszał, jak Mikasa mówi coś do jego matki, ale on wciąż wpatrywał się w zielono złote tęczówki partnera kuzynki.

\- Eren - chłopak przedstawił się, wyciągając do niego dłoń, jednak Levi stał jak słup. 

Jaeger był zdezorientowany, kiedy uścisk dłoni nie nadszedł. Zmarszczył idealnie wyrównane brwi, chcąc już opuścić rękę, kiedy mężczyzna w większości wyszedł z szoku i w końcu ją złapał.

\- Masz może siostrę? - pytanie mężczyzny wprawiło nastolatka w kolejną dezorientację.

Spojrzał pytająco na Mikasę, jakby chciał dowiedzieć się, dlaczego nic mu nie powiedziała. Dziewczyna jednak wzruszyła ramionami, nie chcąc raczej odpowiadać na nieme pytanie.

\- Nie mam siostry - Eren posłał mu jeden ze swoich jasnych uśmiechów, ten z dołeczkami, wydobywający kurze łapki w kącikach oczu.

Levi odchrząknął.

Uścisk ich dłoni trwał już naprawdę zbyt długo, więc zwolnił go, chowając ręce w kieszenie spodni garnituru.

\- Eren zaprosił mnie, jego ojciec pracuje z doktorem Oluo w jednym szpitalu - Mikasa w końcu się odezwała - cieszę się, że was widzę.

Kłamała. Ackermann widział, jak spojrzenie kuzynki przeszywa go nienawiścią, której powodu nie znał. Widział jednak, że jej opanowanie i lekki uśmiech, który posyła w stronę swojego partnera, były żywe i szczere, aż w końcu zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Prychnął, orientując się, że dziewczyna jest chora na głupie zauroczenie w chłopaku obok niej.

Dostrzegł też, że Eren czuje się niepewnie w tej rozmowie. Znał się na czytaniu ludzi, potrafił odczytywać mowę ciała, a to nastolatka wyrażało jedynie rozdrażnienie.

Odwrócił się, by odebrać kieliszek szampana od przechodzącej między ludźmi kelnerki, widząc, że para młoda właśnie weszła do sali. Kiedy wrócił wzrokiem do kuzynki i Erena, oboje byli już odwróceni w stronę małżeństwa na środku sali, co za tym idzie, Ackermann nie spojrzał już więcej w te błyszczące, jasne oczy, tak bardzo identyczne, jak te należące do dziewczyny z internetu.

*

  
  


Levi widział to w oczach Mikasy tak wyraźnie, aż czuł przez to mdłości.

Śmiech, jaki wydobywała z siebie, kiedy chłopak obrócił jej ciało tyłem do siebie i złapał obie dłonie w swoje rozpostarte na boki, był dla niego wręcz obrzydliwy.

Szatyn kiwał się z nią na boki z szerokim uśmiechem, dokuczając jej.

Czy w tych czasach właśnie to młodzi nazywali zabawą?

Robienie z siebie debili na czyimś weselu?

Obserwował jak wirują w rytm muzyki, a twarz jego kuzynki prawie namacalnie świeciła.

Dopiero, kiedy irytacja jego sięgnęła zenitu, odwrócił się znów do stołu, tylko po to, żeby wpaść wzrokiem na bursztynowe oczy Petry.

Westchnął, wiedząc, że w końcu musi z nią porozmawiać.

Mikasa tymczasem znów zerknęła na kuzyna.

Kiedy był odwrócony do niej tyłem, czuła się o wiele pewniej. Wiedziała, że facet obserwuje ich od początku wesela i zastanawiała się, czy już się domyślił.

Nie, to nie było możliwe. Eren w swojej męskiej wersji, bardzo mało przypominał Rogue.

Był po prostu… Męski. Nie dziewczęcy, nie nosił pastelowych ubrań, opasek, kokardek i innych ozdób. Był typem gracza rugby, z mięśniami ukrytymi pod białą, opinającą jego tors koszulą.

Był ideałem, przynajmniej dla niej. Zawsze uśmiechnięty, choć porywczy i szybko się denerwował. Mikasa jednak nie uważała tego za wadę, a upór chłopaka był dla niej raczej zaletą.

Chłopak dążył po trupach do celu.

Zawsze.

Patrzyła na niego, kiedy bujali się lekko w rytm klasycznej, wolnej piosenki niemieckiej. Była już lekko zmęczona, ponieważ chłopak zdawał się nie tracić energii nawet po godzinnym tańcu.

Nie chciała jednak pozwolić mu poprosić do tańca innej osoby, naprawdę wolała przecierpieć ból stóp i późniejsze odciski. Wiedziała, że jest tego wart.

\- Chcesz się napić? - Eren pochylił się lekko do jej ucha, by przekrzyczeć muzykę.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, po czym spojrzała prosto w jego oczy.

Widziała w nich zmartwienie, kiedy chłopak nadal pochylał się do niej z otwartymi ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nie wiedział jak ująć to w słowa.

  
  


A może on nie chciał nic mówić. Ciało nastolatki zatrzymało się, przez co i również jej partner stanął w miejscu. Atmosfera wydawała się dla dziewczyny wprost dusząca, z niecierpliwością wiszącą w powietrzu. Chciała, by to on pierwszy się pochylił, jednak on stał zdezorientowany z ramionami w jej pasie i ustami tak blisko jej. Zebrała się na odwagę, kiedy ten nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, w jej mniemaniu po prostu się wstydząc.

  
  


I to był błąd. 

Nie trwało to nawet sekundy, bo gdy tylko ich usta się spotkały, została odepchnięta.

Wpadła w popłochu na ścianę za nią. Eren nie wydawał się wściekły, ale lekko zakłopotany.

\- Kurwa… - zaklął, zaczesując włosy dłonią do tyłu, jednak gdy tylko zabrał ją, te znów opadły mu na czoło - Kurwa, musimy pogadać.

Złapał ją za dłoń i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. 

Chłopak naprawdę nie wiedział do końca, co ma teraz zrobić. Armin miał pieprzoną rację, jak zawsze, zresztą.

W końcu był to Armin.

\- Gdzie… - dziewczyna nie dokończyła, bo zdążył jej przerwać.

\- Na górze są pokoje gościnne, idziemy tam. 

Nie widział tego, jak policzki Mikasy lekko poczerwieniały, wchodząc po schodach, wciąż trzymając mocno jej dłoń w swojej.

Wszedł do jednego z pomieszczeń i upewniając się, że jest pusty, przepchnął dziewczynę pierwszą, po czym odwrócił się, by zamknąć za nimi drzwi.

Kiedy to zrobił, oparł czoło o zimne drewno, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Nie chciał psuć jej tego wieczoru, jednak musiał upewnić się, że Mikasa nie będzie oczekiwać od niego więcej, niż sam może jej dać.

Nie, on nie wiedział, jak to ująć, ale musiał. Nie kochał jej w ten sposób, nie tak, jak tego chciała.

\- Mikasa, słuchaj, ja… - przerwał zszokowany, ponieważ kiedy tylko się odwrócił, zobaczył jak góra topu dziewczyny opada w pasie, po rozwiązaniu kokardki na szyi.

Nie, to nie mogło się dziać. 

Odwrócił się szybko z powrotem do drzwi spanikowany zakrywając twarz.

\- Ubierz to, do cholery! - jego ton wyszedł bardziej zdenerwowany, niż by chciał. 

\- Ale…

\- Zawiąż do z powrotem, Mikasa!

\- Myślałam, że chcesz… - dziewczyna westchnęła i odwracając wzrok do stojącego tyłem nastolatka, znów zawiązała sznurek na karku. 

Eren upewniając się, że dziewczyna jest już w pełni ubrana, znów się do niej odwrócił.

Ich twarze były w tym samym stopniu czerwone, wiedzieli, że upokorzyli się nawzajem.

\- Przepraszam, że doprowadziłem cię do takiego myślenia, Kas - Jaeger potarł twarz dłonią i znów na nią spojrzał - Nie chciałem dawać ci tak głupiej nadziei. Ale… Kurwa, Kas…

Nastolatek przeklął po raz kolejny, nie wiedząc, jak ubrać to w słowa.

\- Nie chcesz mnie… - powiedziała to na tyle cicho, że słowa ledwo dotarły do chłopaka.

\- To nie tak. Wiesz… Znamy się od dziecka, jesteś dla mnie jak siostra. Dziwnie się czuję, kiedy ty… - Wskazał na nią ręką - Nie mógłbym.

Mikasa opuściła wzrok na podłogę, czując jeszcze większy wstyd niż wcześniej.

Była głupia. Tak bardzo głupia, wierząc, że Eren może czuć do niej coś więcej, niż siostrzaną miłość.

\- Przepraszam… - szepnęła, gdy jej oczy zaczęły wilgotnieć. Nie mógł widzieć jej w tym stanie, ostatnie, czego chciała, to by poczuł się winny. Wykorzystując dezorientację chłopaka, po prostu wyminęła go, wybiegając z pokoju.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mon Miel - skarbie, kochanie.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koniec wesela... W końcu.

\- To było słodkie - słowa chichoczącej jeszcze przed chwilą Petry zdezorientowany go.

\- Ha? - Levi zmarszczył brwi. Nie chciał przyznać się, że do tej pory ledwo słuchał tego, co mówi.

\- Twoja kuzynka chyba dostała kosza… - Tym razem to Petra wykrzywiła twarz - gdzieś idą.

Ackermann obejrzał się przez ramię, by zdążyć dostrzec wychodzących z sali nastolatków.

\- Co się niby stało? - nadal nie rozumiał.

\- Pocałowała go, a on ją odepchnął - rudowłosa upiła łyk wina z kieliszka - Pewnie chce z nią porozmawiać o tym, co zaszło. Jeśli dziewczyna dostanie kosza, nie wiem, czy się pozbiera. - Kobieta zerkała smutno w stronę, gdzie zniknęła para. - zawsze byli razem, przyjaźnili się od dziecka. Ale było widać, że Mikasa czuje coś do niego, tylko on nic nie widział. Takie odrzucenie naprawdę boli.

Spojrzała na Levia wzrokiem pełnym pretensji.

\- I co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - Mężczyzna uniósł brwi w pytaniu.

\- Wiem jak to jest. Będzie wrakiem przez następne kilka tygodni.

\- Nie uważasz, że to lekka przesada? - Levi przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Petra była już lekko podpita i wiedział, że gada głupoty - Jeżeli chodzi ci o nasze zerwanie, było to całkowicie co innego. Byliśmy razem faktycznie, przez długi czas. Oczywiste, że cię to zabolało.

Kobieta prychnęła, znów pijąc trunek.

\- Ale ten chłopak nigdy nie zaprzeczył. Nigdy nie dostała jasnego „nie”. Dlatego może ją boleć tak samo… Jak nie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jeżeli chcesz we mnie wzbudzić jakieś tandetne poczucie obowiązku do pomocy jej, to naprawdę się mylisz, Petra. - skłamał.

Oczywiście, że skłamał. Nienawidził Mikasy, jednak była jego kuzynką. Co z tego, że młodszą o połowę jego wieku, ale nadal rodziną. Czuł gdzieś w głębi siebie obowiązek skopania tyłka każdego drania, który ją skrzywdzi, tym bardziej że dziewczyna nie ma już ojca, który mógłby dla niej to zrobić.

\- Myślę, że poszli do jednego z pokoi na górze - Petra znów przyłożyła brzeg kieliszka do ust, kryjąc za nim uśmieszek, kiedy Levi wstał od stołu i ruszył do wyjścia.

  
  
  


Kiedy wchodził po schodach, było cicho, póki za jednymi drzwiami nie usłyszał krzyku chłopaka, którego głos zapamiętał po tym, jak się przedstawił.

\- Ubierz to, do cholery! - W jego tonie było słychać coś na wzór lekkiego strachu. 

Ackermann stanął pod drzwiami, jednak słyszał jedynie urywki rozmowy, ale już po nich mógł wnioskować, o co pokłócili się młodzi.

  
  


\- Zawiąż do z powrotem, Mikasa! - rozległ się kolejny krzyk, po czym rozmowa znów była cichsza.

Czekał, aż skończą, a na efekt czekać nie musiał długo. Po kilku minutach drzwi trzasnęły. Czarnowłosa nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na to, że o ścianę oparty stoi jej kuzyn.

Eren po chwili wybiegł za dziewczyną, jednak Levi wyciągnął rękę, by złapać jego nadgarstek, nim zdążył zrobić porządny krok.

\- Jak myślisz, co robisz?

\- Muszę iść, puść mnie! - Jaeger próbował się wyrwać, ale uścisk był zbyt mocny.

\- Nie wiem, o co dokładnie chodzi, zerwałeś z nią, dałeś kosza, czy inne gówno - zaczął Ackermann, a gdy nastolatek otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, mężczyzna kontynuował, nie dając mu możliwości - I tak naprawdę, gówno mnie to obchodzi. Ale Petra poprosiła mnie, żebym was sprawdził, a ty doprowadziłeś moją kuzynkę do pieprzonych łez.

\- Niech zgadnę, nie darujesz mi tego? - Eren zadrwił, na co Ackermann prychnął.

\- Mam to głęboko w poszanowaniu, bachorze. Masz ją w tym momencie zostawić w spokoju, inaczej znów narobi sobie nadziei, a ty tego nie chcesz, prawda?

\- Mimo wszystko to moja przyjaciółka, co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?

\- Wiem wystarczająco dużo, żeby ocenić tę relację. Jeżeli w tym momencie za nią pobiegniesz, pomyśli, że jest jeszcze jakaś szansa i kolejne miesiące, jak nie lata, będzie na ciebie czekać. Powtórzę jeszcze raz, chcesz tego?

Jaeger uspokoił się, a Levi poczuł, jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się, więc także poluźnił uścisk.

\- Chcę tylko, żeby była moją przyjaciółką, jak było zawsze. Nie chcę zmieniać tego, co jest między nami… Ale to ją tak bardzo zraniło…

\- Czasem trzeba kogoś zranić, dzieciaku. Nie możesz sprawiać, że będzie szczęśliwa wbrew sobie i wierz mi, wiem to z pierwszej ręki. Czym więcej czasu spędzasz nie raniąc kogoś, z czasem jest to nieuniknione. Pamiętaj, że im dłużej zwlekasz, tym większy ból komuś sprawisz.

\- Kurwa, jak możesz być taki mądry - chłopak zobaczył, że jego nadgarstek został uwolniony, więc przyciągnął go do klatki piersiowej, by potrzeć drugą dłonią.

\- Mam więcej lat, z czym idzie powiązane o wiele więcej doświadczenia życiowego. I to nie tak, że chcę cię teraz pouczać, daję ci tylko dobrą radę na przyszłość, żeby nie widzieć więcej łez tej gówniary.

\- Więc co twoim zdaniem powinienem zrobić? - Eren spojrzał na Levia, oczekując kolejnej rady.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Daj jej czas i przestrzeń. Kiedy się z tym pogodzi, sama przyjdzie. - wzruszył ramionami - powiadomię moją mamę i zabiorę ją do domu. Nie musisz się martwić.

Nastolatek pokiwał głową i odwrócił wzrok, wciąż pocierając bolący nadgarstek, jednak teraz bardziej z zażenowania, niż cokolwiek.

\- Dzięki - mruknął po chwili - naprawdę. Po opisie Mikasy nie myślałem, że jesteś taki.

\- Taki, czyli jaki? - Ackermann zmarszczył brwi.

\- Opisywała cię jako gburowatego, starego krasnala bez przyjaciół, nienawidzącego wszystkiego, co żyje i się rusza.

Chłopak zaśmiał się, a Levi tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Po części miała rację - przymknął oczy i ruszył powoli w stronę schodów - ale tylko po części. Yo.

Przy ostatnim słowie, uniósł rękę w górę, by machnąć chłopakowi, nie odwracając się przy tym. Nie zauważył więc, jak ma twarzy Erena wykwita dorodny rumieniec.

*

\- Skończyłaś się nad sobą użalać? - Levi wyszedł z sali na niski taras, prowadzący na parking.

Spojrzał w stronę siedzącej na ziemi nastolatki. Mikasa podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, po czym pociągając nosem otworzyła małą, srebrną torebkę, wyciągając z niej paczkę cienkich papierosów. Kiedy podniosła wieczko, okazała się jednak pusta. Jęknęła żałośnie i zgniotła kartonik w dłoni.

Była zaskoczona, gdy tuż pod jej nos została podsunięta otwarta paczka cienkich Vogue.

Podniosła wzrok na kuzyna i lekko szlochając przyjęła papierosa i nie czekając odpaliła go.

\- Dzięki - powiedziała cicho i odrobinę spokojniejsza, otarła łzy spod oczu.

\- Nie powinnaś palić w tym wieku - Ackermann oparł się o ścianę za nim, samemu odpalając jednego.

\- Powiedział to stary facet, który właśnie dał mi zapalić - odpowiedziała mu sarkastycznie.

\- Aż tak stary nie jestem - warknął - i zważaj na słowa. Jak na razie nie mam zamiaru powiedzieć twojej matce o tym co zaszło, jednak mogę zmienić zdanie.

\- Czy ty mnie szantażujesz? - Mikasa syknęła na kuzyna, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- To zależy od tego, jak na to spojrzysz - mężczyzna spokojnie wzruszył ramionami - Wracając do tematu. Nie powinnaś wylewać łez na tego chłopca.

\- Próbujesz być dobrym dorosłym, czy jak? - prychnęła, ale to także Levi zignorował.

\- Mówię tylko, że w twoim życiu może być jeszcze w cholerę takich Erenów i nawet nie zdasz sobie sprawy, kiedy to zauroczenie ci przejdzie i zostanie zastąpione kolejnym. Nie próbuję zgrywać dorosłego Mikasa, ja JESTEM dorosłym. Próbuję ci tylko przekazać, że cały ten ból, który teraz znosisz, po czasie zelżeje.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? O ile wiem, nie miałeś nikogo od liceum!

\- Zapytaj Petry - Ackermann odbił się od ściany, by ugasić niedopałek o popielniczkę na tarasie, po czym znów na nią spojrzał - Przeżyła to samo, co ty teraz, tyle że w jej wypadku, miała prawo być załamana o wiele bardziej niż ty. A teraz? Spójrz na nią.

\- Ktoś dał jej kosza? - Czarnowłosa nie spuszczała wzroku z kuzyna, aż ten w końcu westchnął.

\- To byłem ja. Zerwałem z nią po kilku latach związku, ponieważ uznałem, że nie chcę się angażować. - Widział, jak oczy nastolatki otwierają się szerzej na tę informację. - Ale to dłuższa historia, chodź, odwiozę cię do domu.

Wyciągnął do niej dłoń, by pomóc jej wstać.

Mikasa zawahała się tylko przez chwilę, ale po niej przyjęła ofertę. Zgasiła papierosa i poszła za nim do auta, po raz pierwszy biorąc sobie radę tego człowieka do serca. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć, jaką osobą jest jej kuzyn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Rogue!Eren i Levi.
> 
> KONWENT W KOLEJNYM!
> 
> To na końcu, może być lekkim szokiem, tym bardziej że opowiadanie to miało liczyć około 10-15 rozdziałów, jednak... Jak to ja, zrobię więcej, bo mam sto pomysłów na sekundę!

\- Somebody once told me…!

\- Connie, mógłbyś skończyć z tą piosenką?! - Eren zirytowała się, zaplatając warkocz na peruce - Mam zamiar zacząć nagrywać!

\- Przepraszam, ale ta piosenka tak bardzo siedzi mi w głowie! - jęknął łysy chłopiec, siadając pod ścianą - już milczę.

\- Nie masz czegoś ciekawszego do roboty? Sasha cię nie potrzebuje?

Dziewczyna usiadła przed kamerą i zaczęła ustawiać ostrość obrazu.

\- Eren, ona nie chce mnie! - Springer znów zaczął zawodzić - ona pragnie tylko mojego jedzenia!

\- Zapewniam cię, że to nie prawda. - Eren sapnęła, włączając w końcu nagrywanie - a teraz się zamknij.

Tym razem nastolatka nie miała przyciętego obrazu, ograniczającego widok jedynie do jej twarzy i krzesła, na którym siedziała, a na większość ściany za nią, łóżko i okno, gdzie na parapecie ustawione było kilka wazonów z kwiatami. Potrzebowała tego do filmu i niechętnie ukazała w nim swój mały azyl. 

Nie był to ani typowo dziewczęcy pokój, ani typowo chłopięcy. Orchidowa ściana i podwieszone pod sufitem girlandy z różowymi diamentami, oraz szmaragdowa firana sznurkowa na oknie były jedynym, co dziewczęcego można było uwiecznić w kamerze, natomiast łóżko z granatową pościelą można było przypisać do obu płci.

Eren specjalnie wybrała tę najbardziej kobiecą część jego sypialni, ponieważ - nadal - nikt nie wiedział o jej fizycznej płci, ani tego, że płynnie przechodzi między kilkoma. 

  
  


Kamera nagrywała, gdy z uśmiechem pomachała do niej.

\- Witajcie, moje cyraneczki! - zaśmiała się, klaszcząc ochoczo w dłonie - dziś, z okazji otwarcia kwiaciarni rodziców jednego z moich przyjaciół, nauczę was robić bukiety!

Po tych słowach nastolatka wstała, podchodząc do parapetu i zaczęła na dobre realizować właściwą część scenariusza.

*

Zeke został w ich domu przez kolejny tydzień.

Eren do tej pory, nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego ten nie wróci do mieszkania swojej matki, ponieważ właśnie tam zazwyczaj spędzał większość czasu, gdy był w Niemczech.

W tym momencie jednak nie miało się nawet zapowiadać, żeby się tam wybierał.

Był czwartek, dzień przed trzydniowym konwentem, na który Eren chciał pójść z przyjaciółmi i choć nadal nie wiedział, czy na pewno pójdzie jako Rogue, to przygotował już strój, który miał założyć.

Biała sukienka sięgająca nad kolana z kołnierzykiem i na krótki rękaw.

Przygryzł wargę. 

Była naprawdę ładna, mimo że zwyczajna. Tym bardziej że miał być tam Levi.

  
  


Mądry dorosły, który kilkoma słowami uświadomił mu, co powinien zrobić z uczuciami przyjaciółki. Nawet, jeżeli zrobił to dość specyficznym językiem.

Z Mikasą było tak, jak powiedział mu jej kuzyn. Przyszła po dwóch dniach od wesela i po stokroć przeprosiła Erena.

Powiedziała także, że jej zachowanie było głupie i jedyne, czego w tym momencie oczekuje od chłopaka, to przyjaźń i by nigdy jej nie opuścił. Chciała jego szczęścia, nawet, jeżeli nie przy niej.

Oczywiście, Eren jej wybaczył. Nie było nawet innej opcji.

Była dla niego jak siostra i chciał, by tak zostało. Mimo tego, że przez większość czasu matkowała mu i śledziła każdy jego krok, to także wiele razy mu pomogła. Była przy nim, kiedy odkrywał samego siebie i stronę Rogue. To ona i Armin wyciągali go z większości dołków psychicznych i pomagali przy atakach dysforii. Byli jego rodziną.

Mówiąc o rodzinie, Eren tak bardzo zanurzył się w myślach, że nie zauważył, jak w progu staje jego brat.

\- Czyje to fajki? - nastolatek usłyszał za sobą głos Zeke'a, więc automatycznie odwrócił się w jego stronę, po chwili zwracając go na swoje biurko, gdzie Mikasa kilka godzin temu zostawiła paczkę papierosów, zapominając o nich, kiedy wychodziła.

  
  


\- Umm… - już chciał powiedzieć prawdę, kiedy na jego twarz wpłynął szyderczy uśmieszek - Wiesz… Jak mama zapyta, dlaczego palę, powiedz jej, że braciszek Zeke mnie nauczył!

Wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i zaśmiał się.

Zeke jedynie się skrzywił. 

\- Nie żartuj sobie, Eren. Wiem, że nie palisz. Więc do czyich rodziców mam dzwonić? Jeana? Conniego? Armina? Nie, Armin jest na to zbyt smarkaty…

\- Cholera, znajomego. Daj spokój, Zeke - Eren przewrócił oczyma i wyjął zza szafy deskę do prasowania. Rozłożył ją jednym, sprawnym ruchem i sięgnął do górnej półki w szafie po żelazko.

\- Co robisz?

Młodszy Jaeger spojrzał na brata przez ramię wzrokiem, jakby mężczyzna ten nagle zmienił się w pawiana i wystawił czerwone pośladki na wiatr.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś głupi, ale że aż tak? - Powiedział, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od zmarszczonych brwi blondyna.

\- Kurwa, Eren, wiem co robisz! - Zeke przetarł twarz dłonią - bardziej chodziło mi o „po co to robisz”.

\- W takim razie, następnym razem zadaj odpowiednie pytanie - szatyn prychnął i wziął się za prasowanie sukienki - Jutro jest konwent, na który dostałem zaproszenie. Ja, to znaczy Rogue, została zaproszona.

\- A co jeśli jutro rano obudzisz się i stwierdzisz, że tego dnia nie możesz być Rogue?

Eren zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Mam plan B, jeżeli któregoś dnia to się stanie. Pamiętaj, że mam najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie.

Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy nastolatka, kiedy starannie wieszał swój jutrzejszy strój na szafie, by z jego porannym zaspaniem, być jak najszybciej gotowym na ten dzień.

  
  


*

\- Czego - Levi sapnął do słuchawki po raz enty tego dnia.

Erwin wydzwaniał do niego dosłownie co godzinę, pytając o banalne rzeczy, dotyczące wesela.

\- Mam sprawę…

\- Weź białe - Levi wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Wziąłem błękitne, ale nie, nie chodzi o to.

\- W takim razie porcelana. Nie piję herbaty z niczego innego niż porcelana, biała…

\- Levi, stój. Tak, wziąłem białą porcelanę, ale nie o to chodzi.

\- Powiedz kurduplowi, że to mój pomysł! - z drugiej strony słuchawki dało się słyszeć stłumiony głos Hanji. Ackermann po dźwiękach, jakie dochodziły ze strony Erwina, domyślał się, że mężczyzna zakrył słuchawkę.

\- Jak mu to powiem, w życiu się nie zgodzi! - Smith starał się mówić cicho, ale Levi nadal go słyszał. Przewrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Gadaj, Brewka. Najwyżej powiem „nie”, co masz do stracenia? - odezwał się, opierając o krzesło na ganku, gdzie obecnie palił.

\- Do stracenia mam wszystkie palce, język i penisa, Levi. To ostatnie jeszcze mi się przyda.

\- Przypominam ci, że Marie ma już trójkę dzieci. Zostawię ci palce.

Blondyn zaśmiał się. Jedno było z głowy - Levi miał dobry humor, co dodaje kilka procent do ich szans przekonania go.

Dobrze było żartować z nim jak za dawnych czasów.

\- Wystarczy jeden. - odpowiedział ze śmiechem, postanawiając w końcu przejść do tematu - Pamiętasz liceum i No Name?

\- Jakie kurwa… Ach... - Tak, Levi pamiętał. 

Pamiętał, że Petra była zachwycona tym, że tworzyli muzykę w garażu Erwina, razem z Mikiem i Hanji. 

Rzucili to oczywiście z końcem szkoły, jak większość młodych ludzi, jednak były to bardzo dobre czasy, w które lubił wracać pamięcią.

\- Więc… Tak jakby, Hanji chce go reaktywować na zjazd szkolny w tym roku.

Levi był cicho.

Blondyn nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o spokoju, jaki zachował jego przyjaciel. Słyszał westchnienie czarnowłosego i po chwili jego głos również.

\- Nie myślisz, że i tak mamy już zbyt dużo na głowie? - Powiedział niezdradzającym emocji głosem - Mój głos nie jest już taki sam jak w liceum. Hanji może coś tam brzdąka na tej swojej gitarce, ale ja nie grałem od lat. Myślę, że tak samo Mike.

\- Rozmawiasz z prezesem firmy Wings Of Freedom, Ackermann - W słuchawce Levi słyszał, jak obrotowe krzesło Erwina obraca się - Zostaw takie szczegóły mnie.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W końcu zaczyna się konwent, Eren jest szczęśliwa, a Levi zdezorientowany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, jeżeli są błędy, ale moja beta się rozchorowała ;.;
> 
> Wracaj do zdrowia, Brewka.

Eren budząc się kolejnego dnia, była szczęśliwa. Jej dzień nie mógł być lepszy.

Wstała z łóżka z silną chęcią wrzucenia na siebie sukienki, nie denerwowały jej nawet natarczywe promienie słońca, wdzierające się przez okno. Była ósma rano, a na konwencie miała zgłosić się dopiero o dziesiątej. 

Miała więc sporo czasu, tym bardziej że jazda tam samochodem nie zajmowała więcej niż dziesięć minut.

\- Eren, skarbie, już ósma - ciche pukanie i głos jej matki doszedł zza drzwi.

Otworzyła drzwi z godną siebie werwą i szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dzień dobry, mamo!

\- Zaimki? - zapytała, ale dodała, zanim Eren zdążyła się odezwać - chyba się domyślam.

\- Ona/jej, mamo, dziękuję - Dziewczyna odeszła od drzwi, wpuszczając matkę do środka i złapała sukienkę wraz z peruką - pójdę się przygotować. Jean i Armin będą tutaj za godzinę.

\- Wystarczy ci godzina? - kobieta założyła ręce na piersi, śmiejąc się, że swojego dziecka, Eren natomiast podrapała się po karku.

\- Nie doceniasz mnie, mamo. 

I naprawdę nie doceniła. Eren była gotowa już po dwudziestu minutach, w swojej białej sukience, niskich pantoflach i lekkim makijażu, jedynie podkreślającym oczy i kontrującym twarz.

Peruka rozczesana, falowała jej lokami na ramionach, kiedy postanowiła zostawić ją rozpuszczoną. Nie dało się odróżnić sztucznych włosów od jej prawdziwych, z czego była zawsze dumna.

Wydała na nie sporo pieniędzy dwa lata temu i nie żałuje.

Jean przyjechał wcześniej, niż planowano. Nastolatka była w trakcie ostatnich poprawek, kiedy Armin wparował przez drzwi jej pokoju z niepewną miną.

\- ... Zaimki?- zapytał cicho, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę, ale ta się jedynie uśmiechnęła.

\- Ona/jej, Arm. Dziękuje. - Zachichotała - Każdy inny, ale myślałam, że akurat ty zorientujesz się od razu.

Eren przeczesała włosy po raz ostatni szczotką, po czym złapała zielony sweter i wyszła, czekając, aż blondyn ruszy za nią.

\- Wiesz, znam cię aż za dobrze. - Arlert podrapał sie po głowie - Wiem, że uparte z ciebie drańsko i zrobiłabyś wszystko, by zadowolić widzów, nawet mając chłopięcy dzień.

\- Nie zawsze - szatynka mruknęła pod nosem - czesem te dni są naprawdę złe. Bywają takie, że nie czuję się ani jednym, ani drugim, lub nawet niczym pomiędzy.

Armin zauważył, że nastrój przyjaciółki nagle przygasł, ale gdy chciał coś powiedzieć, ta uśmiechnęła się, nie dając mu dojść do słowa.

\- Ale dziś mamy konwent i to nie tak, że mam jeden z tych złych dni.

W tym momencie niższy chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą.

  
  
  


Jean już czekał w aucie pod domem Jaegerów, kiedy wyszli przez drzwi frontowe.

Eren nie wahała się wepchnąć na przedni fotel pasażera, zostawiając swojemu blond przyjacielowi cały tył.

\- Reszta jest już w kolejce, ty masz zaproszenie, prawda?

\- Tak, wchodzę innym wejściem, niż wy - odpowiedziała nastolatka zapinając pasy - Ale spokojnie, poczekam w środku.

Dla Kirschteina na szczęście dla Eren, w przeciwieństwie do Armina, wystarczyło spojrzenie dziewczynę, by używać damskich zaimków. Nie dociekał, ani nie starał się wyciągnąć od niej, czy nie udaje specjalnie na rzecz spotkania z fanami.

Szatynka była wdzięczna, choć nie wiedziała, czy jest po prostu taktowny, czy zwyczajnie ignorancyjny.

Tak czy inaczej, dzięki temu, mogła cieszyć się spokojną jazdą w stronę budynku, którym miało odbyć się całe wydarzenie.

Usiadła prosto dopiero, kiedy już z daleka zobaczyła ciągnącą się wzdłuż ulicy kolejkę, niektórzy ludzie stali z walizkami, inni bez, niektórzy mieli ze sobą tylko małe toby.

\- O cholera… - zaklęła pod nosem, ale Jean tylko sie zaśmiał.

\- Spokojnie, Mikasa zajęła nam kolejkę już godzinę temu, Marco jest Helperem i wszedł już dawno, więc przyniósł nam coś do picia i żarcie.

\- Bubble tea? - Eren wyszczerzyła zęby do przyjaciela, jednak ten jedynie parsknął.

\- Ta, Bubble tea.

Tak, każdy z ich paczki wiedział, że Jean ma słabość do małych, słodkich kuleczek w tym napoju, jednak tylko on sam nigdy się do tego nie przyznawał.

Eren zaśmiała się cicho, kiedy podjechali na praktycznie przepełniony parking.

Kirschtein znalazł miejsce gdzieś na samym końcu, gdzie i tak ledwo wcisnął swoje auto, po czym całą trójką udali się na prawie sam początek kolejki, gdzie czekała na nich już cała grupa.

Historia i Ymir, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, oraz…

\- Cholera, nie mogę tam iść…- Eren zatrzymała się, kiedy tylko byli w stanie zobaczyć twarze grupy.

\- Dlaczego niby? - Jean uniósł brwi - przecież i tak nie masz swojej kolejki, goście wchodzą bez czekania.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Tam jest kuzyn Mikasy - Armin spojrzał w stronę kolejki - o to chodzi, prawda, Eren?

\- Bardzo możliwe - dziewczyna spuściła wzrok - jeżeli mnie teraz z wami zobaczy, może domyśleć się…

\- Więc dlaczego mu nie powiesz? - najwyższy chłopak przewrócił oczami - To nic takiego, jeżeli się domyśli. To kuzyn Mikasy, co może się stać?

\- Nie wiem, może… Może mnie znienawidzić?! Może na przykład wrócić do Francji i więcej tu nie przyjechać?

\- Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak samobójczym draniem… Czekaj, czy ty się w nim bujasz?!

Policzki szatynki w jednej chwili przybrały odcień czerwieni, a ona sama wstrzymała na chwilę powietrze.

\- Nie! Skąd ten pomysł! To on buja się w Rogue, nie chcę zniszczyć mu tego marzenia już na wstępie!

\- Eren, ty tygrysie - Jean śmiał się tak, że głowy ich przyjaciół zwróciły się ku nim, a oczy niskiego mężczyzny od razu powędrowały do nastolatki, wertując ją od stóp w pantoflach, przez długie nogi, aż do spuszczonej, zarumienionej twarzy.

Ale Eren nie mogła długo znieść tego spojrzenia. Kiedy tylko jej zielone tęczówki napotkały na krótką chwilę kobaltowe, źrenice u obojga rozszerzyły sie w zaskoczeniu. Dziewczyna nie zwlekając odwróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do wejścia dla gości.

*

\- Oi, co jest? - Mikasa poklepała kuzyna po ramieniu, gdy ten stał zapatrzony w pustą przestrzeń już dłuższą chwilę.

\- To była ta osoba, co myślę?- Levi spojrzał na nią niepewnie, jednak ta jedynie obdarzyła go lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Tak, to była ona. Spotkasz ją zapewne w środku, kiedy ta kolejka w końcu zniknie.

Jean i Armin w końcu dołączyli do nich, ale Levi nie zwracał na nich uwagi, czekając aż będzie mógł odebrać identyfikator i wejść do środka, szukając dziewczyny, którą do tej pory widział jedynie na filmach.

Jego matka miała rację, był w tę nastolatkę tak zapatrzony, że nie widział świata poza nią od kilkunastu tygodni.

Każde powiadomienie w telefonie wzbudzało w nim dreszcz, a kiedy okazywało się smsem lub czyś całkowicie innym niż film Rogue, czuł ogromne rozczarowanie.

Naprawdę od dawna nic nie wzbudzało w nim takich emocji jak ona.

Był tylko jeden problem, który kuł go w serce od samego początku, gdy zorientował się, że jet już kompletnie zapadnięty w uczucie do dziewczyny.

\- Mikasa, ile Rogue ma lat? - zapytał, wpatrując się w tył głowy osoby przed nim, by nie musieć patrzeć w oczy kuzynce.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że dziewczyna niepewnie zagryza wargę, zapewne nie będąc pewna, czy może mu powiedzieć. 

Po kilku chwilach milczenia Levi miał już odezwać się, że nie musi mówić, jeżeli nie może, kiedy Jean Kirschtein odwrócił się do nich z szerokim, niemal końskim uśmiechem.

\- Jest w naszym wieku, więc na legalu, Romeo.

A Ackermann czuł, jak zadrżała mu brew.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No i w końcu mamy potkanie naszych cudeniek!

Rogue po raz pierwszy czuła się naprawdę niekomfortowo wśród ludzi.

Wiele osób podchodziło do niej, by zrobić zdjęcie, lub poprosić o autograf, niektóre nastolatki ze łzami w oczach mówiły, jak bardzo są szczęśliwe widząc ją poza ekranem swoich urządzeń.

Może to dlatego, że nigdy nie pojawiała się publicznie jako Rogue, jednak ona była pewna, że ktoś tam z góry udział się na nią, by nie mogła spotkać się z osobą, którą tak bardzo chciała zobaczyć.

Tak naprawdę, to z powodu właśnie jego komentarza, w ogóle dała radę tutaj przyjść.

To nie tak, że miała lęk społeczny jako Rogue, jednak zawsze starała się jedynie nagrywać w zaciszu swojego pokoju, gdzie jakby co mogła wyłączyć kamerę i zaszyć się w łóżku podczas ataku paniki, jeżeli takowy by się pojawił.

Tym razem była wśród tłumu ludzi, którzy na każdym kroku zaczepiali ją, pytali o różne rzeczy, lub wyznawali jej tę platoniczną miłość autor-widz.

Dziewczyna była do tego przyzwyczajona, owszem, ale tylko poprzez internet.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że nowością było dla niej słyszenie tego wyraźnie, mówionego prosto w twarz.

Przez całe godziny uśmiechała się szczerze do ludzi, odpowiadając na każde zadane pytanie, ani razu nie odpychając od siebie fanów, jednak po jakimś czasie była już zmęczona.

W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego z jej przyjaciół, a w takiej chwili, nie pogardziłaby nawet Jeanem, choć nie byłaby to pierwsza osoba, którą chciała mieć w takim momencie przy sobie, jeżeli miałaby wybór.

Dopiero około godziny czternastej, pierwsza fala fanów opadła, dzięki czemu miała chwilę wytchnienia. Najbardziej z tego wszystkiego denerwowało ją to, jak bardzo musiała w tym momencie skorzystać z toalety, ale nadal nie mogła znaleźć nikogo ze znajomych.

Wejście do damskiej toalety samemu nie było opcją. W domu mogła sobie z tym poradzić, jednak kiedy musiała skorzystać z publicznej, uderzała ją świadomość jej ciała.

Dlatego, kiedy już musiała z takowej skorzystać, wchodziła z nią któraś z dziewcząt. Najczęściej była to Mikasa, ale zdarzało się, że także Historia. Obie wiedziały, jak uspokoić ją w razie ataku paniki, lub zająć jej umysł, by do niego nie doszło.

Tym razem była całkowicie sama, a telefon Mikasy nie odpowiadał.

Eren skierowała się więc do jedynego miejsca, gdzie mógł być pewien, że spotka przynajmniej część swojej paczki, a mianowicie Sashę w bufecie. Przy niej zapewne, jak zawsze, będzie kręcił się Connie, z zapasem pieniędzy, które poradzą sobie z nawykami żywieniowymi jego dziewczyny.

Jeżeli będzie miała szczęście, uda jej się wyciągnąć do toalety właśnie ją.

Jednak szczęście opuściło Rogue, zanim jeszcze przekroczyła próg hali jadalnej.

\- Przepraszam, ty jesteś Rogue? - Brunet, nieco wyższy od niej, z dziwnym, krzywym uśmiechem, stanął jej na drodze - mogę zdjęcie? 

Eren zamrugała kilka razy, po czym przywołała zdenerwowany uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam, śpieszę się trochę - chciała ominąć mężczyznę, jednak ten nagle złapał ją za biodro i przysunął z powrotem bliżej siebie.

\- Proszę, przynajmniej z siostrą. Bardzo jej na tym zależy!

Nastolatka wzdrygnęła się na obcy dotyk w tak czułym dla niej miejscu, ale dość szybko odzyskała równowagę, biorąc głęboki oddech.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała w dół. 

Na oko siedmioletnia dziewczynka, o naprawdę ładnym odcieniu niebieskiego w oczach i ciemnych włosach, od razu przypomniała jej o pewnej osobie.

Dlatego też jej uśmiech zrobił się bardziej szczery i postanowiła spełnić prośbę.

\- Dobrze, ale naprawdę szybciutko, ponieważ się śpieszę - westchnęła.

Podeszła do dziewczynki, stając tuż obok niej. Była drobna, więc Rogue z łatwością wzięła ją na ręce, kiedy obie szczerze uśmiechnęły się do aparatu, gdy jej brat robił zdjęcie. 

Wtedy stało się coś, czego najbardziej obawiała się dziewczyna. Może nie dokładnie, jednak takiej sytuacji, w której była tak bardzo blisko ujawnienia.

Strach obleciał ją całą, gdy mała brunetka pociągnęła niechcący jej włosy, a klipsy i wsuwki zaczęły się luzować. 

Dziewczyna spanikowała, odrywając rękę dziecka od siebie i stawiając ją na ziemię, po czym zostawiła zdezorientowane rodzeństwo, pędząc do damskiej toalety.

Tam przy lustrze poprawiła perukę, oddychając powoli, by się uspokoić, jednak nie zdało się to na długo.

Już po chwili do łazienek weszły dwie roześmiane nastolatki, jedna idąc do kabin, druga natomiast pilnowała jej drzwi.

Powinna być tutaj Mikasa, lub Historia.

Ktoś, kto w tym momencie zajmie jej myśli, aby nie krążyła po nich samoświadomość jej ciała.

Tego właśnie Rogue przez cały ten czas się obawiała. Przyspieszonego oddechu i odczucia lęku przechodzącego przez jego ciało i kumulującego się w płucach.

Ataku paniki, jaki miał za chwilę nastąpić.

Musiała wydostać się jak najszybciej na zewnątrz, więc wyskoczyła z łazienki jak poparzona, biegnąc w stronę tylnego wyjścia. Słyszała, że budynek konwentu miał ogród, niby zamknięty dla uczestników, jednak posiadający oczko wodne.

Bramka nie była zamknięta.

Zapach wody, nieco uspokoił nastolatkę, kiedy stanęła na brzegu dość sporego, sztucznego stawu.

Jej spokój przerwał jednak już po krótkiej chwili tupot stóp, uderzających o kamienną ścieżkę, z każdym krokiem zbliżające się do niej.

\- Pieprzeni ludzie, pieprzony tłum, kurwa, jak mrówek, więcej ich być kurwa nie mo… - Głos, który Eren doskonale znała, zarwał się, kiedy jego właściciel zauważył, że nie jest sam.

\- Coś mówiłeś?- dziewczyna lekko uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niskiego mężczyznę.

\- … Rogue?

\- We własnej, cudownej osobie, panie zrzędo - rozpostarła ręce i zatoczyła biodrami, wprawiając falbanki sukienki w ruch.

\- Tch, podziwiam skromność. -Levi prychnął, jednak uśmiechnął się lekko do dziewczyny.

W końcu była to Rogue, youtuberka, w której był zadurzony od tygodni.

Nie mógł jednak tego po sobie ot tak pokazać, Rogue była młoda, ładna i sławna. Poza tym mieszkała w Niemczech, a on we Francji. Nie było mowy, nawet, jeżeli i ona polubiła go ze wzajemnością, aby to się udało. Levi był stary, miał pracę, w której spędzał większość czasu, oraz nawyki, które nie tak łatwo byłoby zmienić. Całe życie był sam i ze swoją nudną, życiową rutyną, nie zasługiwał na kogoś tak barwnego, jak ona.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - Nastolatka przerwała jego zamyślenie, znów odwracając się do niego tyłem, na rzecz tafli wody, gdzie zwróciła wzrok.

\- W środku było odrobinę zbyt tłoczno - Ackermann wzruszył ramionami - poza tym, szukałem pewnej osoby.

Mężczyzna zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, by stanąć tuż obok niej, na skraju oczka wodnego.

\- Tak? - spojrzała na niego z ciekawością - też zgubiłeś przyjaciół?

\- Nie do końca. Byłem z grupą mojej kuzynki, ale rozdzieliliśmy się świadomie.

\- Więc kogo szukałeś? - Rogue przechyliła głowę, przez co w oczach czarnowłosego wyglądała jak mały, zagubiony szczeniak, co było naprawdę urocze.

\- Pewnej uroczej, internetowej księżniczki - Levi od razu przeklął się mentalnie za te słowa, jednak widząc lekki rumieniec wpływający na twarz dziewczyny, zignorował porcję lukru, jaka wyszła mu z ust.

\- Nie wiem, raczej takiej nie znam - zaśmiała się, a Ackermann pokręcił głową.

\- Uroczo.

Kurwa, czy on naprawdę tracił głowę?

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że jesteś jednym z moich fanów? - spojrzała na niego z ukosa, mrużąc powieki.

\- Chyba można tak to nazwać - Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętność. Tak naprawdę, serce waliło w jego klatkę piersiową tak mocno, że osobiście martwił się, że niedługo wyskoczy, by samo rzucić się w dłonie dziewczyny.

\- Którym dokładnie? Nie kojarzę nikogo takiego jak ty... - Rogue zaczęła przekomarzać się z nim, ale wiedziała, że ten nie da się nabrać. Po jego komentarzach i wyrazie twarzy można było to dostrzec. Nie wiedział także, że Eren znała go już osobiście, po weselu Petry i Oluo.

\- Nie potrafisz kłamać, dobrze wiesz, którym.

\- Władca Domestosa, sprzątający kibel z moim głosem w słuchawkach, prawda? - na jej usta wpłynął mały uśmieszek, kiedy przytoczyła jeden z jego regularnych komentarzy - Cóż za romantyzm, mój książę na białej miotle. Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz chciał zostać tajemniczym wielbicielem, nie dawaj na profilowe swojej twarzy.

  
  


\- Tak, zapamiętam to - Levi nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz śmiał się tak szczerze. 

Dziewczyna, stojąca teraz obok niego, potrafiła wywołać u niego wiele emocji, których nie czuł już od bardzo dawna. Nawet, jeżeli próbował je stłumić, jak zawsze, gdy próbowały dostać się pod jego skórę, kiedy tylko znów patrzył na tę śliczną, jaśniejącą twarz, wracały. Mężczyzna przestał więc je wstrzymywać, za to pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na zarumienione policzki i jasne, zielone oczy. 

\- Chcesz się jeszcze spotkać, zanim wyjedziesz? - Rogue rzuciła nagle, zaskakując tym Levia.

\- Skąd wiesz, że wyjeżdżam?

\- Na Instagramie w danych osobowych masz jako miejsce zamieszkania Paryż, chyba że zmyślasz - uniosła brwi - Chociaż wątpię, ponieważ masz francuski akcent, a nie sądzę, że specjalnie by go podrabiał.

Oczywiście, że Eren nie powiedziałaby mu, że zna Mikasę i wie doskonale, że mężczyzna jest z Francji. To byłoby już zbyt podejrzane, a nadal nie była gotowa powiedzieć mu prawdy. Znała go dość krótko, ale zdążył jej zaimponować, swoją szczerością, a już na pewno tym, jak pomógł jej przy sytuacji z Mikasą.

\- Sprawdzałaś mój profil? - Ackermann próbował nie okazać podniecenia, jakie odczuł przez ten fakt, co nie do końca mu wyszło - Jestem tylko jednym z wielu twoich widzów, dlaczego akurat ja?

\- Lubię twoje komentarze - odpowiedziała szczerze - Zawsze doprowadzają mnie do śmiechu, a kiedy czytam je, mając zły dzień, poprawiają moje samopoczucie. Chciałam w końcu wiedzieć, kto kryje się po drugiej stronie ekranu.

\- Teraz wiesz. Tylko zasadniczym pytaniem jest, co z tym zrobisz.

\- Nie muszę go sobie zadawać, bo wiem - Rogue spojrzała na niego ukradkiem - Jutro o dwunastej do czternastej mam panel, później jestem wolna.

\- Czy ty właśnie zapraszasz mnie na randkę?

Tak, w tym momencie serce mężczyzny było bliskie opuszczenia swojego miejsca.

\- Jeżeli tak chcesz to nazwać - zamiała się - W takim razie tak, zapraszam cię na randkę.

Levi przełknął ślinę, odrobinę zbyt głośno, po czym skinął głową.

\- Niech będzie, z chęcią pójdę z tobą na randkę.

A „z chęcią” było wielkim niedopowiedzeniem jak na jego gust. 


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pojawia się pewna osoba. Ważna osoba.
> 
> No i randka... Ale czy na pewno?

\- Nie, Armin, ja nie dam rady! - Kołdra, pod którą schowany był chłopak poruszyła się , jednak on sam nadal nie chciał wyjść.

\- Eren, dasz! Musisz mu tylko powiedzieć, że to ty jesteś Rogue! 

\- Znienawidzi mnie! - chłopak trzymał pierzynę mocno w dłoniach, kiedy przyjaciel próbował siłą ją z niego zdjąć - Umówił się z Rogue, nie ze mną! On nawet nie jest gejem!

\- Gejem może nie - Arletowi w końcu udało się wyrwać nakrycie i zrzucić je na podłogę - Ale zawsze może być Bi, lub Panseksualny. Może go wcale nawet nie obchodzić, co masz pod spódnicą.

Blondyn zaczął mówić spokojnie, nie musząc już przekrzykiwać Erena.

\- A co, jeśli jest całkowicie prosty?

\- Wtedy ukrywanie tego będzie najgorszą rzeczą, jaką możesz zrobić - Armin westchnął - zraniło to by ciebie, jak i jego.

\- Armin, proszę. Powiem mu, ale nie jestem jeszcze gotowy. Chcę to zrobić w przyzwoity sposób, a nie wylecieć z tym ot tak…

  
  


\- Eren… - ton Armina był mieszanką współczucia i złości. 

Jaeger sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że źle robi, ukrywając prawdę przed kuzynem Mikasy, ale bał się odrzucenia tak bardzo, że nie potrafił przyjąć tego do siebie.

  
  


-Umrę młodo - chłopak znów zapłakał, kuląc się ponownie w łóżku.

\- Eren, nie umrzesz - przyjaciel usiadł obok, powoli głaskając go po roztrzepanych włosach - powinieneś teraz wstać i się ogarnąć. Za godzinę powinieneś wyjść, jeżeli chcesz zdążyć na swój panel.

\- Nie poprowadzę panelu w tym stanie! - szatyn jęknął jeszcze głośniej - To panel Rogue, nie mój!

\- Ty jesteś Rogue, Eren. Wiesz wszystko, co wie ona. Możesz powiedzieć, że przyszedłeś na zastępstwo…- Armin przerwał, gdy doszło do niego, jak bezsensownie to brzmi.

Gdyby poszedł na panel nie jako Rogue, a jako jej męska wersja, nawet wmawiając wszystkim, że jest zastępstwem, w końcu ktoś z jego widzów domyśliłby się prawdy.

Ludzie naprawdę nie byli głupi.

Wtedy, kiedy Armin miał już całkowicie zrezygnować, Eren nagle złapał go za rękę.

\- Hej, Arm… - Powiedział nieco zachrypniętym głosem - Pamiętasz Bonnie?

*

\- Powiedzcie mi, dlaczego ja w ogóle z wami idę? - Mruknął wysoki blondyn, wychodząc z budynku konwentu za dwiema nastolatkami.

\- Ponieważ jesteś naszym przyjacielem, Reiner. Przyjaciele sobie pomagają. - Szatynka uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym zaśmiała.

Blondynka obok niej wydawała się mniej towarzyska, bardziej wycofana.

\- Ale dlaczego mam robić za chłopaka Armina? - oburzył się znowu, aż blondynka w końcu się odezwała.

\- Bonnie - poprawiła go, sycząc.

Eren znów zaśmiał się donośnie.

Nie miał dziewczęcego dnia, nie. Jednak przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś, gdy miał zmianę w środku dnia i dość mocny atak dysforii, Armin wyskoczył z Bonnie. Ubrał damskie ciuchy i pokazał Erenowi, że da się wytrzymać, jeżeli tylko się chce. Wtedy właśnie Jaeger zamówił blond perukę i od tamtej pory, Bonnie kilka razy występowała w jego filmach. 

Dziś Arlert także się na to zgodził, bo czego się dla przyjaciół nie robi?

W peruce, makijażu, brązowym sweterku i jeansowej spódniczce. Z podkolanówkami i w czarnych baletkach, tak właśnie towarzyszył Erenowi jako Rogue na panelu i w tym momencie szedł na „podwójną randkę” z Reinerem.

Był naprawdę zdenerwowany. Nie był gejem, ale musiał dziś udawać, dla Erena. 

\- Okej, Bonnie! - Reiner machnął rękoma w geście kapitulacji.

\- Nie pomyl się tylko przy Leviu, błagam.- Eren westchnął, widząc niskiego mężczyznę, stojącego nieopodal, opierając się o ścianę.

Teraz musiał mu tylko przekazać, że z ich randki, zrobiła się podwójna.

  
  


Armin od razu zauważył zdenerwowanie Erena. Miał tylko nadzieję, że widzi to tylko dlatego, że ma świadomość, że Eren ma męski dzień i tylko udaje w tym momencie dziewczynę, a Levi tego nie zauważy.

Była to niestety tylko nadzieja.

Mężczyzna odbił się od ściany i zaczął iść w ich stronę. Eren czuł, jak nerwy wzbierają się w nim coraz bardziej, jednak był na tyle opanowany, by przełknąć gorzki smak w gardle i uśmiechnąć się szczerze.

Czy był zakochany? 

Nie wiedział, ale czuł te motylki w brzuchu, tak, te, o których mówią tandetne książki i czasopisma dla nastolatek.

Był zauroczony osobą, która stanęła właśnie przed nim.

\- Byłem na początku panelu - Levi spojrzał mu prosto w oczy - musiałem niestety wyjść, miałem ważny telefon z pracy. Gotowa?

Jaeger przez chwilę patrzył na niego jak urzeczony, ale szybko się otrząsnął.

\- Tak, gotowa - uśmiechnął się nerwowo, po czym odchrząknął.

Modlił się w duchu, by jego głos brzmiał jak ten, który potrafi z siebie wydobyć, gdy ma dziewczęcy dzień.

Nie wiedział, na czym to dokładnie polega, ale tylko wtedy potrafił mówić wyższym głosem, jakby jego przepona dbała o jego samopoczucie.

Teraz niestety nie chciała mu pomóc.

\- Jesteś chora? - Ackermann uniósł brew - Jeżeli wolisz wrócić do domu, to nie ma sprawy. Jestem tutaj jeszcze kilka dni.

\- Nie, to nic! - szatyn machnął rękami - boli mnie trochę gardło po tym całym gadaniu na panelu. Poza tym jest wszystko dobrze, muszę tylko odpocząć.

\- A… - czarnowłosy zawahał się, spoglądając na jego towarzyszy - kim jest koleżanka?

Armin na szczęście przejął inicjatywę, podnosząc swój głos do najwyższych oktaw, jakich dal radę.

\- Jestem Bonnie - uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń, która została ujęta w nieco większą - Jestem przyjaciółką Rogue. A to Reiner, mój chłopak.

Arlert doskonale odegrał swoją rolę, przedstawiając także Brauna. Blondyn także uścisnął dłoń Ackermanna.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci to, że zabierzemy się z wami?- zapytał, doskonale kryjąc kłamstwo - od dawna nie wychodziłem nigdzie z moją perełką, więc Rogue z dobrego serca zaproponowała mi, żebym zabrał ją z wami.

Levi spojrzał na szatynkę, jednak ta spuściła wzrok, nieco się pesząc.

Pierwszą myślą Levia było to, jak bardzo miła jest ta dziewczyna. 

Śliczna, mądra i pomocna, ofiarowując swoje serce na dłoniach każdemu, kto tego potrzebował.

\- W takim razie, gdzie chcecie pójść? - Ackermann wyciągnął z kieszeni kluczyki od auta, które pożyczył od swojej ciotki - To nie ja znam miasto.

Eren odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Zapewne do Rose’s Bar, mają wspaniałe omlety.

\- Znów omlety na obiad?- Armin uniósł brwi, które na krótką chwilę zniknęły pod długą grzywką peruki.

\- Masz coś do omletów od Rose? 

Levi jedynie przysłuchiwał się przekomarzaniom przyjaciółek, po czym zauważył, jak Reiner rzuca mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po którym uśmiechnął się i oboje ruszyli w stronę auta.

Tak jak myślał, dziewczęta po chwili rzuciły się za nimi biegiem w ich stronę, Bonnie po drodze prawie gubiąc baletki, za to Rogue, zwinnie kłusując w obcasach.

\- Dzięki, że zaczekaliście - szatynka stanęła obok nich z rękoma na biodrach, zaraz za nią podążyła blondynka, lekko dysząc.

\- Czy wy musicie tak pędzić, nie jestem sportowcem - jęknęła.

\- Przebiegłaś dziesięć metrów, nie przesadzaj - Reiner zaśmiał się, podając jej rękę.

Levi otworzył samochód i wpuścił parę do środka, podczas gdy Rogue przeszła na samoobsługę i usiadła na przednim siedzeniu.

Było to przyzwyczajenie Erena. Autem, które Ackermann pożyczył od matki Mikasy, był czasem wożony do szkoły, kiedy oboje jego rodziców było w pracy. Nie raz też Mikasa jeździła z nim.

Tym razem musiał jednak udawać, że widzi je na oczy po raz pierwszy, a odruchowe sięgnięcie do radia, przysporzyło tylko ukradkowego spojrzenia czarnowłosego.

\- Wiesz już, gdzie chcesz jechać? - Zapytał Ackermann, widząc niezręczność dziewczyny.

\- Tak, dwie przecznice stąd jest bar mleczny, Wall Rose. Mają tam cudowne jedzenie i…

\- Nie rozmarz się - Bonnie zaśmiała się, patrząc na przyjaciółkę, ale Rogue tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jedzenie to moje Hobby, kochanie. 

\- Myślałem, że to Hobby Sashy.

Oczy obu dziewcząt zwróciły się na Reinera, który dopiero po momencie zorientował się, co zrobił.

Levi na całe szczęście nie przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, poza tym… Imię Sasha było popularne, prawda? 

Możliwe, że na świecie jest jeszcze jedna Sasha, która uwielbia jeść. 

Bar, do którego zmierzali był blisko, więc na całe szczęście, niezręczna cisza nie trwała długo.

Już po kilku minutach byli przy swoim ulubionym stoliku w rogu, zakryci ogromną paprotką.

\- Pójdę złożyć zamówienie - Levi jedynie szybko zerknął na menu, po czym wstał. Reszta wiedziała doskonale, czego chce, od samego początku.

Szedł do lady z wewnętrznym konfliktem.

Rogue znów nie zachowywała się naturalnie. Jej ruchy były sztywne i niepewne, tak samo jak na filmie sprzed kilku tygodni.

Jakby udawała. Oczywiście, to była Rogue, nie było innej możliwości, jednak coś mu tu śmierdziało i to ostro.

Wiedział, że nie powinien dociekać, ale zależało mu na tej nastolatce. Mimo tego, że nie pasowało mu to, że zabrała na ich randkę - którą sama zaproponowała - swoją przyjaciółkę, nie przejął się tym aż tak. Mimo tego, że nie znał jej prawdziwego imienia - uważał, że powie mu, gdy będzie gotowa - więc nie miał z tym problemu.

Ale zależało mu, aby zyskać jej zaufanie, być dla niej kimś, komu może o wszystkim powiedzieć.

Kimś, komu może powiedzieć, dlaczego bywają momenty, w których zachowuje się wręcz dziwnie.

Nie chciał natomiast naciskać, ponieważ to przyniosłoby odwrotny efekt. Dziewczyna musiała sama się przed nim otworzyć.

Levi zwrócił również uwagę na rozmowę nastolatków w aucie, mimo iż nie było tego po nim widać. Kojarzył imię Sasha, jednak nie pamiętał skąd. Dziwne było także ich milczenie, gdy Reiner o niej wspomniał. 

Miał pewną teorię, ale wydawała się dziwnie nierealna.

Przecież dziewczyna, o której mówili, nie była martwa… Prawda?

Jednakże tłumaczyłoby to ciszę, jaka nastała w tamtym momencie.

\- Proszę bardzo - kobieta zza lady postawiła przed nim zamówienie, co wytrąciło go z zamyślenia.

  
  


Skierował się z tacą w stronę drugiego końca pomieszczenia, gdzie umieszczony był ich stolik, ale już w połowie drogi jego uwagę przykuły krzyki, jakie dobiegały z tego miejsca. Przyśpieszył kroku, by już po chwili unieść brwi widząc zastaną tam scenę.

Chłopak - około metr osiemdziesiąt - był aktualnie trzymany za kołnierz przez dziesięć centymetrów niższą szatynkę. Krzyczała coś prosto w jego twarz, powstrzymywana przez wystraszoną blondynkę, której sweter w tym momencie przyozdobiony był ciemną plamą, zapewne od kawy.

Ackermann domyślił się, do czego właśnie doszło, a męska duma nie pozwalała mu siedzieć bezczynnie, jak wzdychający w kącie Reiner.

Czarnowłosy odłożył tacę z jedzeniem na przypadkowym stoliku i podszedł do Rogue, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. 

Dziewczyna natychmiast się uspokoiła, a jej oczy zaszły strachem, jakby nagle uświadomiła sobie co robi.

\- Przepraszam… - powiedziała cicho, puszczając chłopaka wolno - Ja naprawdę, nie wiem… 

Levi nie był pewien co zrobić. 

Szatynka spojrzała na niego, zielone oczy świeciły łzami, kiedy wyminęła go i wyszła z baru.

\- Daj na razie spokój - Bonnie złapała go, kiedy chciał wybiegać za nastolatką - musi ochłonąć…

\- Zapisz swój numer, przekażemy jej - Reiner, do tej pory stojący z boku, podszedł do nich.

\- Nie wyjaśnicie, do czego właśnie doszło? - Ackermann prychnął. 

\- Rogue… Ona musi sama ci powiedzieć. Obiecaliśmy. Reiner ma rację, po prostu zostaw nam swój numer.

  
  


Teraz Levi już widział, że nie bezpodstawnie nienawidził chodzić na randki.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Cholera. Można dać kudoska. Albo ten... komentarz?


End file.
